Calendula Officinalis
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Roh Naruto tidak bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi, untuk apa juga dia hidup? Keluarganya tidak menyayanginya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke pun sama buruknya. Bukankah dia pernah berharap untuk mati? Tapi roh aneh itu mengatakan jika sekarang masih belum saatnya Naruto mati. Jadi, dia harus menjadi arwah gentayangan, begitu? Warn : SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha... Fuyu datang dengan cerita baru #Ngekkkkk**

**Sebenarnya ini cerita udah disimpen selama satu tahun lebih, daripada tersimpan dan dilupakan, saya putuskan untuk dipublish aja.**

**Ok, selamat membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, typo (s), eyd masih terus belajar. **

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family, romance**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 1 **

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Nama gadis itu, Namikaze Naruto. Anak dan putri kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Umurnya tujuh belas tahun. Ia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan cantik bernama Namikaze Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sangat pintar, bahkan bisa dibilang jenius, kebanggaan keluarga, putri nomor satu. Prestasinya sudah tidak terhitung, baik tingkat nasional maupun internasional. Minato dan Kushina sangat bangga padanya. Saat ini, Minato menjabat sebagai Walikota Konoha, sementara Kushina-ibu rumah tangga biasa. Semua kolega yang datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka pasti berdecak kagum melihat deretan piala dan piagam penghargaan milik Kyuubi, sang ilmuwan muda.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia hanya gadis SMA biasa, dan ini kisah hidupnya.

.

.

.

Naruto tergolong cantik jika saja kacamata dengan model ketinggalan jaman itu tidak bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Yah, apa pedulinya? Cantik atau tidak, tak akan mengubah pandangan orang lain atau keluarga terhadap dirinya. Keberadaan Naruto di rumah itu seperti tak terlihat. Prestasinya di sekolah pun cukup baik, tapi kurang cukup untuk mendapat pengakuan kedua orang tuanya. Ayolah, bukan salahnya jika ia tak sepintar Kyuubi. Kadang Naruto bertanya, kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan kepandaian yang sama pada dirinya. Naruto sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendapat pengakuan mereka, jadi ia pun menyerah.

Saat ini, keluarga Namikaze sarapan pagi bersama. Seperti biasa, senyuman Kushina dan ucapan 'selamat pagi' dari Minato menyambut Kyuubi dan Naruto pagi ini. Naruto menyantap jatah makanannya dengan lahap. Layaknya keluarga normal lainnya, mereka bercakap-cakap, walaupun bahasan pagi ini tetap sama, seputar kegiatan Kyuubi dan proyek penelitian barunya. Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama, menjadi pendengar yang baik seraya memasukkan sisa makanannya ke dalam mulut.

'Hari ini aku ujian,' teriak Naruto di dalam hati. 'Apa kalian tidak mau tahu keseharianku?' tambahnya frustasi. Ia hanya bisa berucap dalam hati, tenggorokannya seakan tercekat, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku pergi," kata Naruto, bergerak bangkit dari kursinya.

Minato melipat koran miliknya, ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya lalu menatap Naruto lurus. "Ingat, kamu ada les sepulang sekolah nanti!" kata Minato tegas.

"Ha'i, wakatta." Sahut Naruto pelan tanpa mampu membalas tatapan Minato.

"Belajarlah yang rajin! Lihat kakakmu, diusianya yang baru dua puluh tahun dia sudah menjadi ilmuwan penting untuk negara ini." Ujar Minato penuh kebanggaan. "Kamu harus masuk Universitas Tokyo, dan menjadi pengacara hebat!" tambahnya mutlak.

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, lalu melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri kaku, diam membisu. "Pergilah, kamu bisa ketinggalan bis."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "Aku pergi," pamitnya untuk kedua kali.

"Hati-hati!" kata Kushina lembut dan Naruto pun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan ketiga orang anggota keluarganya di belakang.

Setiap harinya, Naruto pergi menggunakan bis. Perjalanannya memakan waktu selama tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke _Konoha High School_, tempatnya menimba ilmu. Saat ini, ia duduk di kelas 2-4. Naruto sudah biasa menggunakan transportasi umum untuk pergi ke sekolah. Minato tidak bisa mengantarnya, karena tujuan mereka tidak satu arah. Sementara Kyuubi yang sudah satu tahun ini memiliki mobil pribadi, terlalu malas untuk mengantar adiknya.

.

.

.

"Naruto?" panggil Kiba berteriak kencang.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang, dimana Kiba berlari kearahnya. "Ohayou," sapa Naruto lembut sementara Kiba membungkuk, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

"Oha-you," sahut Kiba yang kini terbatuk keras.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Kiba, sebuah senyuman terukir di mulutnya saat ini.

"Hei, kalian! Sekarang masih pagi untuk pacaran, seharusnya kalian mencari tempat lain untuk bermesraan, jangan di gerbang sekolah!" ejek Neji. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah keduanya bersama dengan Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar seperti biasa, juga Shikamaru yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya, menguap lebar dan terlihat mengantuk.

Kiba melirik tajam musuh bebuyutannya itu, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan marah.

"Kalian mengganggu pemandangan," tambah Neji menyeringai angkuh.

"Brengsek!" teriak Kiba kesal, tangannya terkepal, siap melayangkan pukulan, namun dengan sigap dihalangi oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Tidak ada gunanya kita bertengkar dengan dia." Naruto melirik tajam kearah Neji, sekaligus menenangkan teman baiknya itu. Ia kini berdiri di depan Kiba dan berjalan mendekati Neji. "Dan untuk anda, Hyuuga-san. Jangan mengusik kami lagi, atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rambut indahmu." Katanya dengan nada halus namun mengancam.

Sasuke bertepuk tangan mendengar ancaman Naruto. Matanya menatap lurus, begitu tajam dan menusuk seolah menguliti tubuh Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka, jika kamu akan membela kekasihmu hingga sejauh itu, Dobe." Ucapnya dingin. "Apa paman Minato tahu jika kamu memiliki seorang kekasih?" Sasuke kemudian berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan gadis itu. "Bagaimana reaksi keluargamu jika mereka tahu kamu hanya bermain-main dan pacaran di sekolah?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha." Jawab Naruto tidak kalah dingin.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadikannya urusanku?" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, _bossy_.

"Kamu tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusanku." Desis Naruto sinis.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menggoyangkan telunjuk kanannya di depan wajah Naruto. "Dua tahun yang lalu aku masih sahabatmu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kamu bicara seolah kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun?"

Naruto mendengus dan tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dalam hati, ia menghitung sampai tiga sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan santai. "Hentikan omong kosongmu tentang persahabatan. Apa aku harus mengingatkan jika kamulah yang memutuskan hubungan itu, bukan aku?" desis Naruto lagi, membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bergumam pelan, "merepotkan."

"Ayo, Kiba. Kita pergi!" Naruto menarik paksa pergelangan tangan kiri Kiba, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Naruto bisa merasakan jika saat ini tatapan tajam Sasuke terarah lurus ke punggungnya. Dia tidak memerlukan indera keenam untuk mengetahui jika pria itu marah, benar-benar marah terhadap dirinya. Naruto sudah cukup lama mengenal pria itu, cukup lama untuk mengetahui sifat Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto dan Kiba berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelas mereka. Sepanjang jalan, Kiba tidak berhenti menggerutu dan menyalahkan nasib karena harus bertemu musuh bebuyutannya pagi ini. "Benar-benar merusak _mood_," katanya kesal.

"Aku heran, Uchiha selalu menatapku sinis jika dia melihat aku sedang bersamamu." Ujar Kiba dengan nada jengkel. "Sedangkan Hyuuga, dia seolah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup tiap kali kami bertemu."

"Abaikan saja, tidak penting." Sahut Naruto cuek dengan datar.

"Kurasa, Hyuuga merasa tersaingi oleh ketampananku." Tukas Kiba penuh percaya diri, dia berjalan melewati Naruto, membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti seketika dan menatapnya horor.

"Cih, yang benar saja." Dengus Naruto keras, dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kamu tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang lebih masuk akal?"

"Hei, itu alasan yang masuk akal, Naruto." Protes Kiba, dia mengambil langkah panjang untuk menyamai langkah kaki Naruto. "Lalu menurutmu, apa alasan Uchiha tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Kiba lagi. "Tidak masuk diakal jika dia tidak menyukaiku tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian? Bukankah dulu kalian dekat?"

"Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Naruto, ia melirik ke arah Kiba dengan ekor matanya.

"Itu yang aku tangkap dari ucapan Uchiha tadi," Kiba mengangkat bahu acuh. "Lagipula, di sekolah ini tembok pun bisa bicara."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menghela napas panjang dan kembali menatap Kiba. "Masa lalu, Kiba." Katanya setengah berbisik. "Semua hanya masa lalu."

"Jadi?" Kiba kembali bertanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Jadi, semua itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Naruto ketus, dia sangat kesal karena Kiba tidak juga mengerti apa maksud ucapan dirinya tadi. "Dan kenapa Sasuke tidak menyukaimu?" sejenak ia terdiam, memasang pose serius. "Hmmm... mungkin karena kamu menyebalkan."

"Kamu jauh lebih menyebalkan!" teriak Kiba tidak terima, sementara Naruto melenggang pergi dengan senyum puas.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka pacaran." Bisik Tenten pada Hinata yang sedari tadi mengikuti Naruto dan Kiba.

Hinata tertunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku rasa juga begitu," tambahnya lesu.

Ino menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk bahu kanan Hinata keras. "Ayolah, mereka berdua hanya teman biasa. Aku sangat yakin."

Hinata mendongak dan menatap Ino dengan mata berbinar senang. "Kamu pikir begitu?" Ino mengangguk. "Kamu benar-benar yakin?" tanya Hinata lagi, terselip nada keraguan disana.

"Aku sangat yakin," balas Ino mantap. "Aku mengenal baik siapa Naruto. Dia dan Kiba hanya sebatas teman. Karena itu, jangan menyerah. Setidaknya, katakan perasaanmu pada Kiba."

Hinata kembali menunduk, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tenten terkikik dan menyikut pelan perut Hinata. "Hei, baru digoda seperti ini saja wajahmu sudah merah padam. Bagaimana jika kamu menyatakan perasaanmu pada Inuzuka nanti?"

"Sudahlah Tenten, berhenti menggodanya. Lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari Orochimaru sensei hanya karena kita terlambat masuk kelas." Tukas Ino, dan ketiganya pun segera berlari menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Seru Naruto lelah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, malam ini. Tak ada satu orang pun yang menyambutnya pulang. Tidak ada senyuman hangat Kushina yang membawakan segelas susu hangat untuknya. Tidak seperti Kyuubi yang selalu mendapat semua perhatian itu. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan. Ia menyalakan lampu serta meletakkan tas punggungnya di atas kursi meja belajar. Naruto segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, ia kembali turun ke bawah menuju dapur. Ia mencari sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya yang mulai bernyanyi, meminta untuk diisi. Naruto kembali menghela napas berat saat mendapati lemari makanan kosong. Ia baru ingat jika malam ini tousan dan kaasannya tidak ada di rumah, mereka berdua pergi ke kota sebelah untuk memenuhi undangan dari Kazekage, yang merupakan Walikota Suna.

"Kamu benar-benar teman yang setia," ujar Naruto kemudian, tersenyum melihat satu cup ramen instan di dalam lemari makanan, desah lega meluncur dari mulutnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu, hah?" tambahnya.

Ia membuka tutup ramen dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Naruti menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat dan membuat secangkir kopi, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar. Hari ini dia harus kembali tidur larut malam, banyak PR yang harus diselesaikannya, baik PR sekolah maupun PR lesnya. Dan seharusnya, secangkir kopi mampu untuk tetap membuatnya terjaga malam ini.

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, ketukan pelan terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Naruto, kamu belum tidur?" tanya Kyuubi dari balik pintu. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja," sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di hadapannya.

"Banyak PR?" tanya Kyuubi yang kini berdiri disamping adiknya.

"Lumayan," sahut Naruto. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Naruto melirik ke arah Kyuubi.

"Lumayan," balas Kyuubi meniru ucapan Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan meletakkan pensil mekanik yang digenggamnya. "Sudah makan malam? Tidak ada makanan di rumah. Persediaan terakhir ramen baru saja aku makan."

"Aku sudah makan bersama teman, sebelum pulang. " Jawab Kyuubi. "Kemana tousan dan kaasan?"

"Ada undangan dari Walikota Suna, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka pulang."

Mulut Kyuubi membentuk huruf 'O' kecil saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kemana pelayan rumah? Aku tidak melihat mereka beberapa hari ini."

"Kaasan memberi mereka libur selama satu minggu, ingat?" ujar Naruto mengingatkan karena Kyuubi memang terkenal sangat cuek akan kondisi di sekitarnya.

"Mulia sekali orang tua kita." Ejek Kyuubi mendengus kasar.

"Yah, reputasi sangat penting untuk Tousan. Bukankah beliau berniat mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi anggota parlemen di pemilihan yang akan datang?"

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu, bosan. "Aku tidak peduli," katanya datar. "Tidurlah, besok kamu harus sekolah."

"Dan menelantarkan tugas-tugasku?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Mau aku bantu untuk mengerjakannya?" tawar Kyuubi berbaik hati.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Naruto halus. "Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Neesan tidur saja, besok neesan juga harus kerja."

"Baiklah, oyasuminasai." Kata Kyuubi, ia mengacak rambut Naruto penuh sayang.

"Oyasuminasai..."

.

.

.

Naruto mendesah lelah, ia memijat tengkuknya yang mulai terasa kaku. Sudah jam satu malam, saat ia berhasil menyelesaikan soal terakhir dari pekerjaan rumahnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar kamarnya. Ya, tousan dan kaasannya baru saja kembali. Samar, Naruto mendengar suara tawa Minato dan Kushina. "Putri kita benar-benar hebat, aku yakin dia akan sangat sukses di masa depan." Kata Kushina bangga.

"Tentu saja," sahut Minato. "Bahkan Kazekage-san, sangat kagum pada Kyuubi. Dia mengatakan jika kita sangat beruntung memiliki putri seperti Kyuubi."

"Lagi-lagi neesan," Naruto berkata lirih dengan desahan panjang. Pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya semakin samar hingga ia tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Naruto mematikan lampu belajar dan beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Matanya tetap terbuka, sangat sulit untuknya tidur malam ini. Kesal, yah dia benar-benar kesal juga benci pada ketidakmampuannya. Naruto benar-benar menyesal, kenapa dia harus mendengar potongan pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya tadi.

'Jika aku mati, apa mereka akan menangisi batu nisanku?' batin Naruto. Ia tertawa setelahnya dan menghela napas panjang. "Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilanganmu, Naruto. Sadarlah, siapa dirimu? Kamu hanya seorang anak yang tidak bisa dibanggakan dan membosankan." Naruto kembali tersenyum miris. "Ah... jangan lupa, kamu juga tidak cantik. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap akan ada seseorang menangisi batu nisanmu jika kamu mati nanti." Naruto berkata lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa disadarinya, lelehan air mata itu mengalir deras, hingga ia tertidur lelap beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

Naruto sangat bersyukur karena pagi ini ia tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Minato dan Kyuubi sudah berangkat kerja lebih dulu. Sementara Kushina masih berada di dalam kamar saat Naruto turun untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

"Kamu sakit? Wajahmu jelek sekali." Kata Sasuke datar. Tatapan pemuda itu menyelidik, ditatapnya lurus wajah Naruto. Lingkaran hitam dan kantung mata gadis itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke.

Naruto menutup buku ditangannya keras dan ia mendelik marah. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Uchiha!" desis Naruto. "Atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Hn."

"Pergilah!" usir Naruto tegas.

"Kenapa? Menunggu kekasihmu, huh?" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Kiba bukan kekasihku," desis Naruto menahan marah.

"Yang benar saja," ejek Sasuke. "Kalian selalu bersama, kenapa harus mengelak?"

"Dulu kita selalu bersama, tapi kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Ingat?"

"Lalu, apa arti dia untukmu?"

Naruto menarik napas panjang, kesal, marah bercampur menjadi satu. Ingin rasanya dia menghajar wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu. "Kamu tidak memiliki hak untuk menayakan hal itu padaku."

"Aku hanya menanyakan hal mudah, Dobe. Kamu tidak perlu memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu." Sindir Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jadi kamu benar-benar ingin tahu. Kiba adalah temanku, teman baikku. Teman yang menerimaku apa adanya. Bukan karena orang tua, atau kakakku. Dia menerimaku karena aku adalah aku."

"Aku pun sama," teriak Sasuke jengah. "Aku mengenalmu lebih lama, Naruto."

"Kamu menjadi temanku hanya karena kakakku, persahabatan yang kamu tawarkan tidak tulus, Sasuke."

"Itu tidak benar," sanggah Sasuke cepat.

"Itu benar," balas Naruto lirih. " Pendengaranku tidak mungkin salah, aku mendengarnya sangat jelas saat kamu mengakui semua itu pada kakakku. Bagaimana bisa kamu lupa dengan ucapanmu?"

"Kamu tidak mendengar semua pembicaraanya, Naruto. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya pada-"

"Cukup," potong Naruto dengan sebelah tangan diangkat ke udara. "Aku tidak mau dengar, sebaiknya kamu pergi. Sakura pasti sedang mencarimu saat ini. Jangan membuatku sulit, sangat sedikit siswi yang mau berteman denganku." Ujar Naruto tersenyum miris. "Mereka tidak suka karena kamu sering mengangguku atau bicara denganku."

"Siapa yang berani mengganggumu?" desis Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak penting," sahut Naruto mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Pergilah, kumohon. Jangan membuatku sulit."

"Sekarang aku akan pergi, tapi aku pasti mendapat jawaban yng kuinginkan darimu. Ingat itu!" dan Sasuke pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat favorit gadis itu untuk mengasingkan diri selama ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menekuk wajahnya saat ia kembali ke kelas. _Moodnya_ berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat ini. Dia kesal karena Naruto tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk menjelaskan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu di pesta ulang tahun Kyuubi yang ke tujuh belas tahun. Ia pun sadar jika dia juga bersalah, tapi seharusnya Naruto mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Kyuubi, bukan hanya setengahnya. 'Kenapa dia hanya menguping sebagian saja?' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali. Sepertinya _mood-mu_ sedang tidak baik." Ujar Neji saat melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas. Suasana kelas 2-1 masih sepi, murid-murid yang lain lebih memilih berada di luar kelas selama jam makan siang.

"_Mood-nya_ memang tidak pernah baik," timpal Shikamaru tanpa membuka matanya.

"Bertengkar dengan Sakura, huh?"

"..."

"Dia bertengkar dengan Naruto," lagi-lagi Shikamaru menimpali.

"Darimana kamu tahu?" tanya Neji melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang masih membenamkan kepala pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

"Itu sangat mudah ditebak," jawab Shikamaru, menguap lebar.

"Sebenarnya kekasihmu itu siapa, Sas? Naruto atau Sakura?" tanya Neji serius. Diabakannya Shikamaru yang menggeliat nikmat.

"..."

Shikamaru menatap langit-langit kelas dan menjawab ringan. "Naruto itu permaisuri, sementara Sakura hanya seorang gundik. Fungsi gundik hanya untuk pelampiasan, pelarian dan tempat bersenang-senang."

"Tidak bisakah kamu menjelaskannya dengan cara sederhana?" Neji menggelengkan kepala, menatap Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Otakmu cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa maksudku," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Terserah," ujar Neji terlalu malas untuk berdebat. "Tapi, apa benar begitu, Sasuke?" Neji kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Shika, aku bertanya pada Sasuke. Kenapa kamu terus yang menjawab?" protes Neji keras, sementara Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Sasuke?" sebuah teriakan mengalihkan perhatian Neji dan Shikamaru yang langsung melihat ke arah si pemilik suara. Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kursi Sasuke dengan wajah ditekuk dalam. "Kamu kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika siang ini kita makan siang bersama?" Sakura berkata cepat.

"Pergi! aku malas berbicara denganmu." Usir Sasuke datar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kamu sakit?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Ia mencoba meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sasuke, namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh pemuda itu. Sakura terlonjak kaget, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika hatinya sakit mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. "Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan." Desis Sakura.

"Sifatku memang sudah seperti ini, dan aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk bertahan."

"Jadi, apa yang kamu inginkan?" desak Sakura.

"Kita akhiri saja." Putus Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menatap kekasihnya itu tak percaya, pendengarannya seolah terbakar mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Kamu serius?"

"Hn."

"Hanya karena masalah ini, kamu mengakhiri hubungan kita? Kamu bahkan melakukannya di depan kedua sahabatmu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Neji dan Shikamaru berdeham kecil sebelum akhirnya meniggalkan keduanya di dalam kelas. "Seharusnya kamu memutuskanku di depan semua orang!" tantangnya lagi.

"Jika itu maumu."

"Sasuke? Tidak bisakah kamu bersikap lebih baik lagi? Dari awal, hanya aku yang selalu berjuang untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita, dan ini balasanmu kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan semua itu." Sasuke menghela napas lelah dan menatap serius ke arah Sakura. "Jangan mencintai seseorang, biarkan dirimu yang dicintai seseorang. Dan kamu akan lebih bahagia."

"Omong kosong!" desis Sakura. "Ingat satu hal, Sasuke. Suatu hari nanti, kamu akan merasakan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini. Dan saat itu, kamu baru akan menyadari apa arti 'cinta' sebenarnya." Sakura pun berbalik pergi dengan raut wajah terluka, dia meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri disana, dalam keheningan kelas yang terasa mencekam. Ucapan Sakura seperti sebuah kutukan untuk Sasuke, yang tentu tidak disadari pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Tadaima?"

"Okaeri, anda sudah pulang?"

"Ah, Iruka-san. Kapan anda kembali?" tanya Naruto.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab Iruka, tersenyum ramah.

"Bagaiman liburannya, apa menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto lagi, mengekori Iruka ke dapur.

"Membosankan," jawab Iruka. Tangannya kini dengan lincah bergerak untuk mengiris bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malam. "Anda mau sesuatu, nona? Jus atau biskuit, mungkin?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "tidak, aku tidak mau apapun. Kemana orang tuaku dan Kyuu-nee?"

"Beliau baru saja pergi, ada acara amal di balai kota."

"Oh..." Sahut Naruto pendek.

"Malam ini saya akan masak makanan kesukaan anda." Iruka tersenyum lembut.

"Aku makan sendiri lagi?" Naruto menghembuskan napas dengan cepat. Jika Iruka memasak makanan kesukaannya, itu berarti dua hal, hari ulang tahun gadis itu, atau ia makan tanpa anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Ya," jawab Iruka denan nada prihatin. "Setelah acara amal selesai, Tuan dan Nyonya akan makan malam bersama di rumah Menteri Pendidikan. Nona Kyuubi juga ikut bersama mereka."

"Jadi hanya aku yang tidak diajak serta?" Naruto bergumam tidak jelas. "Iruka-san, tidak perlu masak banyak. Tolong buatkan aku ramen saja. Aku akan makan malam di dalam kamar, banyak PR yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Begitu?" gerakan tangan Iruka terhenti seketika. Wajahnya berubah khawatir, dia tahu betul jika Naruto benar-benar kesepian. Pelayan itu langsung memutar otak untuk menghibur Naruto. "Apa PR anda benar-benar banyak?"

"Begitulah."

"Hah, sayang sekali." Seru Iruka dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat. "Padahal malam ini saya berniat untuk makan ramen di kedai paman Teuchi. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada teman untuk makan bersama."

"Anda akan makan disana?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Iruka mengangguk pelan. "Aku ikut!" seru Naruto, seolah lupa akan kesedihannya tadi.

"Bukankah anda banyak pekerjaan rumah, Naruto-chan?"

"Itu bisa diatur," jawab Naruto santai, ia mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah. "Kita berangkat jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh."

"Masih ada waktu dua jam. Kalau begitu, aku akan menyicil PR dari sekarang, dan menyelesaikanya setelah pulang makan malam." Naruto beranjak pergi, namun kakinya berhenti melangkah di langkah ketiga. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum. "Arigatou, Iruka-san." Kata Naruto tulus.

"_With my pleasure, Miss_."

.

.

.

Makan malam hari ini terasa sangat spesial untuk Naruto. Iruka benar-benar mampu membuatnya tersenyum, sejenak melupakan rasa sedih dan kesepian yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Naruto bahkan menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen porsi besar malam ini. Mulut Iruka terbuka lebar melihatnya. Tidak menyangka jika Nona mudanya bisa makan sebanyak itu.

Gadis itu terkikik melihat ekspresi Iruka. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Iruka-san."

Iruka menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum lebar. "Anda selalu membuat saya terkejut."

Naruto kembali tertawa, tawa bahagia yang terdengar tulus. Iruka kembali tersenyum, lega melihat mata Naruto berbinar bahagia. "Anda mau tambah lagi?" tawar Iruka baik hati.

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Perutku rasanya mau meledak," ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan perutnya.

Iruka mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. "Saya akan membawa anda untuk makan lagi disini-nanti."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Iruka senang.

"Ya, jika masih ada umur, nanti kita akan makan disini lagi." Janji Iruka.

"Arigatou," sahut Naruto terharu. Iruka bukan hanya pelayan untuk gadis itu. Pria itu sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sendiri olehnya. Kedudukan pria itu bahkan bisa dibilang lebih dekat bila dibandingkan dengan anggota keluarga lainnya.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak memiliki firasat apa pun hari ini. Yang dia ingat, dia dan Iruka tertawa bahagia. Bercanda layaknya keluarga dekat malam itu.

Namun apa yang terjadi kemudian berjalan diluar akal sehatnya. Gadis itu terbangun, bingung, dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya lirih melihat ruangan asing itu. "Kenapa aku di sini? Dimana Iruka-san?" Naruto melemparkan pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan. Seingatnya, tadi dia berada di dalam mobil bersama Iruka untuk pulang. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia berada di sini?

Naruto berlari tak tentu arah, sesuatu seolah memanggilnya. Dia melihat seorang dokter dan beberapa suster berlari, begitu tergesa, masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa kakinya mengikuti arah dokter dan suster itu. Ruangan yang dimasukinya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Berbagai peralatan medis berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Para suster lalu lalang di depannya, seolah tidak terusik akan keberadaan dirinya di dalam ruangan itu. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Naruto semakin tidak mengerti.

Gadis itu menyeret kakinya, ingin melihat jelas siapa dua orang yang berbaring tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dokter dan suster mengelilingi tempat tidur kedua pasien terlihat semakin sibuk dan cemas secara bersamaan.

Naruto tersentak kaget, dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri berbaring penuh luka di salah satu tempat tidur itu. "Siapa dia?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur dengan panik.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Naruto berteriak kencang. Namun teriakannya seolah angin lalu, tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto kembali bergerak, mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian salah satu suster wanita. Namun yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Gadis itu melotot tak percaya, tangannya menembus tubuh suster itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bergerak mundur. Terlalu syok. "Apa yang terjadi?" teriaknya frustasi.

"Bisakah kamu mengecilkan suara cemprengmu itu?"

Naruto berbalik, mencari asal sumber suara. Seorang pria tampan berjalan anggun ke arahnya. "Siapa kamu?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Menatap lurus ke arah pria itu.

Pria itu berjalan cuek, menuju salah satu tempat tidur. "Iruka-san?" teriak Naruto saat melihat tubuh Iruka terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur dengan segala macam peralatan medis menempel di tubuhnya.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat melihat roh Iruka perlahan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Pria baik itu mengulum senyum pada Naruto, mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan suara mesin pendeteksi jantung itu-pun berbunyi nyaring, memekakan telinga.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto semakin panik. Dia bertanya pada pria yang kini balas menatapnya lurus. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa hanya kamu yang bisa melihatku? Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, telunjuknya menunjuk pada tubuhnya yang berbaring tak berdaya.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang. Terdiam.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Otaknya mulai memahami akan apa yang terjadi.

"Belum," sahut Kimimaro.

"Lalu?"

"Itu untuk kamu cari tahu sendiri." Sahutnya tenang sebelum menghilang.

"Jangan pergi! Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru Naruto putus asa. Gadis itu berjalan menembus tubuh dokter dan suster yang bekerja di sekeliling tempat tidurnya. Naruto mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, namun ia kembali terpental. Tubuhnya seolah menolaknya. Naruto terdiam, kemudian menangis.

Ia memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto bingung, kemana dia harus pergi sekarang. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, hatinya menyebut satu nama dan saat dia membuka mata, dia hanya bisa mengernyit, heran kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa berada di tempat ini. "Bagaimana bisa?" pikirnya takjub.

.

.

.

**Catatan : Calendula Officinalis atau yang dikenal dengan nama Marigold mempunyai arti kesedihan atau putus asa. Konon, pada zaman dewa-dewi Yunani, dikatakan bahwa Aphrodite, dewi kecantikan begitu sedih atas kematian kekasihnya, Adonis. Ia mulai menangis dan air matanya berubah menjadi marigold.**

**TBC**

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo, minna. Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya. Maaf kalau ide cerita ini mirip dengan drama Korea yang berjudul 49 Days (: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, typo (s), eyd masih terus belajar. **

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family.**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 2**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Calendula officinalis, atau marigold merupakan bunga kelahiran bulan Oktober. Bunga kelahiran Naruto. Gadis itu sangat menyukai bunga satu ini. Bukan hanya karena bunga bulan kelahirannya, tapi karena makna dari bunga itu sendiri. Kehangatan, marygold memiliki makna 'kehangatan'. Sebuah makna yang sangat dia rindukan di dunia nyata.

Ia menanam bunga itu di dalam pot yang dicat putih. Pot-pot itu berjajar rapih di balkon kamarnya. Marigoldnya terawat dengan baik dan terus berbunga, begitu sederhana namun terlihat begitu cantik.

"Siapa yang akan merawat kalian nanti?" Naruto berjongkok, suaranya hanya berupa bisikan, ia menatap tanamannya pilu. "Aku harap mereka mau merawat kalian jika aku pergi untuk selamanya," tambahnya lirih yang disahut oleh desauan angin malam yang terdengar sama menyedihkannya.

Gadis itu selalu merasa rendah diri. Dia menganggap dirinya tidak menarik. Otaknya juga tidak seencer kakaknya. Keluarganya pun seolah menganaktirikannya. Dia lebih suka mengurung diri di dalam kamar, mengerjakan sesuatu yang disukainya.

Naruto memilih mengasingkan diri. Dia tidak mau mendengar pujian setinggi langit yang ditujukan untuk kakaknya. Naruto takut jika rasa iri itu menguasai hatinya dan membuatnya membenci kakaknya.

Tidak, ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Semua ini terjadi karena ketidakmampuannya. Dia tidak mau menyalahkan orang lain untuk keterpurukannya.

Naruto kembali berdiri, kedua alisnya saling bertaut. Ia mendongak, menatap langit malam di atasnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam kamarnya. Tadi dia hanya memejamkan mata, membayangkan kamarnya dan wushhhhh... saat membuka mata, dia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. "Apa hanya dengan memejamkan mata dan memikirkan suatu tempat bisa membuatku berpindah tempat?" kernyitannya semakin dalam. "Ah, sebaiknya aku coba saja." Naruto mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali memejamkan mata, memikirkan satu tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya dan beberapa detik kemudian, rohnya pun kembali menghilang.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke menatap datar langit-langit kamarnya yang semakin gelap. Dia berbaring, mendengarkan suara-suara malam. Sasuke berguling, resah, matanya menatap nyalang. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?

Sasuke bangkit, bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Matanya terkunci pada sebuah pigura foto berbingkai sederhana. Foto dirinya dan Naruto. Mulutnya terangkat tipis, sayangnya begitu singkat.

Helaan napas kasar kembali terdengar saat dia mendudukkan diri di kursi meja belajarnya. Tangannya membuka sebuah buku sketsa, buku yang dipenuhi oleh gambar gadis itu. Halaman demi halaman dibukanya. Mulutnya kembali tertarik ke atas, perasaannya sedikit terobati oleh sketsa gambar yang dibuatnya sendiri. "Aku merindukan senyumanmu," gumamnya syahdu.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Naruto begitu ringan saat menapaki tangga setapak menuju kediaman keluarga Inuzuka. "Ternyata cara kerjanya memang seperti itu." Pekik Naruto senang dengan dua tangan mengatup di depan dada. "Aku hanya perlu berkonsentrasi pada tempat tujuan, benar-benar keren." Ujarnya semangat. "Ini lebih mengasikkan daripada pintu kemana saja milik Doraemon." Naruto terus bergumam, mulai melantur.

Gonggongan anjing terdengar saling bersahut, seolah menolak kedatangan roh Naruto yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke rumah keluarga Inuzuka. "Ck, berisik sekali." Keluh Naruto, tangannya menutup kedua telinganya erat. Dia tidak sadar jika dialah penyebab anjing-anjing keluarga Inuzuka menggonggong, ribut.

Naruto berdiri tepat di depan pintu geser rumah Kiba untuk beberapa saat. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, sebelum berlari kencang menembus pintu tanpa kesulitan berarti. "Wow, keren." Ujarnya dengan mata berbinar senang karena bisa masuk dengan begitu mudah. "Aku seperti seorang ninja," katanya dengan kekehan pelan.

Ia mengelilingkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah, mencari keberadaan penghuni rumah ini. Dia melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung rapih, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. "Dimana Kiba? Tidak mungkin jika dia sudah tidur." Katanya lirih. Naruto sering datang berkunjung, dan cukup dekat dengan keluarga Inuzuka. Ia sudah hapal betul seluk beluk rumah bergaya Jepang tradisional ini.

Naruto sering kali merasa iri pada Kiba. Keluarga pemuda itu begitu hangat, dan menyenangkan. Tidak seperti keluarganya. Kaki Naruto kembali melangkah, telinganya menangkap suara tawa dari arah ruang menonton.

Akamaru yang pada awalnya meringkuk di atas pangkuan Kiba meloncat turun dengan cepat, menggonggong galak ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri di samping sofa yang diduduki oleh Kiba.

"Akamaru, diam!" Kiba membentak, terganggu akan gonggongan Akamaru yang semakin keras. Pemuda itu kembali tertawa keras, ia menonton acara komedi yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi.

"Sssstttttt... jangan takut!" Naruto berjongkok dan menatap lurus pada Akamaru. "Ini aku, Akamaru. Kamu tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Naruto sedih.

Akamaru masih menggonggong untuk beberapa saat sebelum berhenti, seolah mengerti. Anjing itu mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya, dan berjalan mengelilingi arwah Naruto. "Guk," Akamaru menyalak pelan, lalu duduk di atas lantai masih dengan ekor yang dikebaskan cepat. Kedua matanya lekat menatap roh gadis itu.

"Syukurlah kamu masih mengenaliku," kata Naruto lirih. Gadis itu mencoba untuk menyentuh kepala Akamaru sebagai tanda sayang, namun tidak bisa. Tangannya menembus kepala Akamaru, sepertinya dia lupa jika sekarang ia tidak bisa menyentuh benda dan makhluk hidup lainnya. "Maaf Akamaru, sekarang aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu." Katanya dengan nada suara aneh, bahkan untuk pendengarannya sendiri.

"Kenapa Akamaru bersikap aneh?" Kiba berdiri, kemudian berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Akamaru penuh sayang. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan pada anjing kesayangannya itu. "Jangan bilang kamu lapar, aku baru memberimu makan satu jam yang lalu." Keluh Kiba.

"Mungkin dia melihat hantu," sahut Inuzuka Hana, kakak perempuan Kiba tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar televisi. Gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu sekilas melirik ke arah Kiba, tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah adiknya kini terlihat takut.

"Ja-jangan asal bicara!" bentak Kiba kesal.

Hana mengangkat bahu cuek, mulutnya mengunyah makanan ringannya dengan nikmat. "Asal kamu tahu, hewan bisa merasakan bahkan melihat hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia."

Kiba kembali melirik takut ke arah Akamaru yang menatap lurus pada Naruto yang tersenyum simpul. "Akamaru, apa kamu melihat hantu?"

"Guk!" sahut Akamaru, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Apa kubilang," ujar Hana puas, lalu terkekeh senang. "Akamaru pasti melihat hantu. Lagipula, apa kamu tidak dengar gonggongan anjing di luar?"

"Tidak mungkin ada hantu, kan?" Kiba histeris.

Hana hanya menyeringai puas menatap adiknya yang memadangnya horor.

"Berhenti menggoda adikmu," tegur Tsume. Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri galak di depan pintu. "Kiba, kenapa tidak belajar? Apa kamu tidak punya pekerjaan rumah?" tanyanya.

"Aku bisa mencontek pada Naruto besok," sahut Kiba cuek membuat Tsume melotot galak ke arahnya.

"Kamu mau jadi apa jika terus mencontek, hah?" bentak Tsume lagi, sangat marah. "Ibu tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto bisa tahan memiliki teman pemalas seperti-mu?"

"Karena dia keren," celetuk Kiba dengan seringaian lebar. Jawaban Kiba ini sontak membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Tsume menghela napas pendek dan memijat keningnya pelan. Percuma dia marah pada Kiba, toh putra bungsunya itu sudah terlalu kebal. "Masuk ke kamar dan kerjakan tugasmu. Dan kamu Hana?" Tsume mengalihkan tatapannya pada putri sulungnya. "Awasi adikmu, pastikan dia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik!"

"Siap laksanakan, Kapten!" Hana berdiri dalam gerak cepat, memberikan tanda salute pada ibunya sebelum menyeret Kiba pergi bersamanya. Gayanya benar-benar berlebihan.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi," Naruto bergumam, menatap Kiba yang diseret paksa oleh Hana ke kamar pemuda itu. Naruto kembali tersenyum, sedih, ia melirik untuk terakhir kali ke arah Kiba sebelum menghilang.

.

.

.

"Aish, kenapa aku malah berada di tempat ini?" Naruto menyentakkan kaki, tidak suka. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendarat di kamar Sasuke saat ini. Apa tadi dia memikirkan tempat ini? Naruto mengusap pangkal hidungnya, sebal. Padahal sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia ke kamar ini, namun kamar ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Kamar luas milik Sasuke masih terlihat sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Mata gadis itu terpaku pada sebuah pigura foto yang diletakkan di rak buku. "Kenapa dia masih menyimpan foto ini?" desis Naruto tidak suka. Gadis itu berusaha mengambil pigura yang berisi foto dirinya dan Sasuke, namun usahanya gagal.

Naruto ingat betul kapan foto itu diambil. Foto itu diambil saat ulang tahun Kyuubi tiga tahun yang lalu. Hari yang sama dimana ucapan Sasuke yang secara tidak sengaja di dengarnya menyakiti hati Naruto begitu dalam.

"Aku mau menjadi teman Naruto untuk mendekatimu." Ucapan Sasuke pada Kyuubi saat itu kembali berputar di otak Naruto. Membuat luka hatinya kembali menganga lebar. Anehnya, malam itu Naruto sama sekali tidak menangis, dia hanya tertawa, tawa hambar yang dipaksakan.

"Hah, sudahlah Naruto." Katanya, menggeleng pelan. "Itu masa lalu, hanya masa lalu." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu kembali menyipitkan mata saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Naruto berjalan mendekat, pikiran jail melintas di otaknya. Ia tersenyum licik, terkekeh pelan lalu dengan gerakan lambat ia meniup tengkuk Sasuke.

Pemuda itu bereaksi, merinding, tangan kanannya memijat tengkuknya yang mendadak terasa dingin. Sasuke meraih remote AC yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, lalu mematikan AC kamarnya. Dia berpikir jika udara dingin itu berasal dari AC-nya.

Tangan kanan Naruto menutup mulutnya yang terkikik puas. Seolah takut jika Sasuke mendengar suara tawanya. Dia berdeham, menghentikan kikikannya lalu kembali meniup tengkuk Sasuke. Tubuh pemuda itu tiba-tiba menegang, dengan gerak cepat dia menengok ke belakang. Kedua alisnya bertaut, tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya. Tapi kenapa dia merasa ada seseorang berdiri di belakangnya saat ini. Benar-benar aneh, pikirnya.

Naruto kembali tertawa, kini tawa lepas hingga gadis itu terduduk karena geli. Kapan lagi dia bisa menjaili Sasuke seperti saat ini. Naruto akhirnya berhenti tertawa dengan napas menderu, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu jika kamu rajin belajar, Teme." Dengus Naruto, mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Sasuke di meja belajar. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedang menggambar sebuah sketsa wajah, wajah Naruto. "Kenapa kamu malah menggambar wajahku?" bentak Naruto tepat di telinga pemuda itu. "Seharusnya kamu menggambar wajah kakakku, bukankah kamu menyukainya?" teriaknya marah, tangannya berusaha merebut buku sketsa itu dari tangan Sasuke, namun usahanya gagal.

"Kamu terlihat lebih cantik saat tersenyum, Dobe." Puji Sasuke, menatap hasil karyanya dengan puas. "Sayang sekali, sekarang aku jarang melihatmu tersenyum." Tambahnya membuat Naruto mengernyit tidak suka. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu memaafkanku?"

Sunyi.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke," sahut Naruto perih setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya lagi sebelum menghilang, kembali melarikan diri.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali ke rumah sakit dalam sekejap mata. Gadis itu tidak mengerti, kenapa perasaannya terganggu oleh sikap Sasuke tadi. Kenapa pemuda itu menggambar wajahnya? Kenapa dia ingin melihat senyuman Naruto? Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ah, kamu sudah kembali?"

Otak Naruto terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sasuke hingga tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Kimimaro mengawasinya.

"Halo...?"

"Hai," sapa Naruto datar membalas sapaan Kimimaro yang mengernyit masam. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan, mendongak menatap Kimimaro. "Jadi, apa aku sudah mati?"

Kimimaro menggeleng. "Mereka sedang mengoperasimu saat ini." Ia menunjuk ruang operasi dengan dagunya.

"Begitu?" sahut Naruto tidak tertarik.

Kedua alis Kimimaro terangkat, "jadi kamu berharap-mati?"

"Entahlah," kata Naruto dengan kedua bahu terangkat. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Lagipula, tubuhku menolakku. Kamu juga melihatnya tadi."

"Hm..."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu. Apa kamu sama sepertiku?"

Kimimaro diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Hei, aku bertanya padamu." Protes Naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu," tukas Kimimaro mutlak.

Hening.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto menutup mulut, dengan teliti dia mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah Kimimaro. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, gestur tubuhnya mengatakan jika dia merasa tidak nyaman. Pertanyaan terlarang rupanya, batin Naruto.

"Ah, aku lupa belum mengenalkan diri." Kata Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Namaku Naruto, namamu siapa?"

"Kimimaro." Jawab pemuda itu serak.

"Oh..." Naruto mulai berjalan kembali, mengekori Kimimaro. "Kimimaro-san, aku pernah dengar jika roh bisa menggerakkan barang-barang. Apa benar bisa?"

"Tidak semua roh bisa melakukannya," jelas Kimimaro pendek.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, memasang pose pose berpikir. Keningnya berkerut dalam sebelum sebuah senyum cerah menggantung di wajah cantiknya. "Apa kamu bisa melakukannya?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Begitulah," sahut Kimimaro terdengar sombong.

"Keren!" pekik Naruto, senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Tolong ajari aku melakukannya," mohon Naruto.

Kimimaro mendengus, mendelik ke arah Naruto yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. "Hal ini butuh latihan dan usaha keras-"

"Aku pekerja keras," potong Naruto begitu yakin.

"Kamu benar-benar yakin?" tanya Kimimaro, menyempitkan mata.

"Sangat," balas Naruto semangat.

"Jadi kamu hanya ingin belajar menggerakan barang saja?"

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto, memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu terbang," sahut Kimimaro, tubuhnya kini melayang di udara.

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar menatapnya. Ini benar-benar keren, pikirnya. Mata gadis itu bahkan tidak berkedip saat Kimimaro kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai rumah sakit. "Tolong ajari aku terbang juga," Naruto mulai merengek.

"Kenapa aku harus mengajarimu?" Kimimaro bertanya dengan nada angkuh.

"Karena kau baik hati, kumohon..."

Kimimaro mendengus, pura-pura kesal. "Apa tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Hah, baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu." Kata Kimimaro pasrah.

"Benarkah?" bola mata Naruto kembali berbinar. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan di luar," seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Kimimaro untuk keluar dari gedung rumah sakit itu.

"Tidak bisa," sahut Kimimaro cepat, sinar matanya kembali meredup.

"Kenapa?" Naruto kembali bertanya, sedikit ragu.

"Karena aku tidak bisa keluar dari gedung rumah sakit ini," jawabnya datar membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung. Ya Tuhan, roh pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar sangat misterius. Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Malam ini, taman belakang kediaman Sabaku disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang sangat menawan. Sebuah tenda besar berwarna _champagne_ didirikan di atas tanah berumput itu. Rangkaian bunga anggrek putih menghiasi tiap sudut tenda. Lampu-lampu natal berwarna netral dipasang menghiasi tenda, memberikan kesan romantis dan elegan secara bersamaan. Meja penuh makanan dan minuman berjejer, begitu menggoda selera. Para pelayan hilir mudik, melayani tamu undangan dengan sikap profesional.

Sebuah gazebo di taman itu kini berfungsi sebagai panggung musik. Sembilan orang pemain musik berjejar rapih dengan sebuah alat musik ditangan. Seorang pria separuh baya duduk dibalik grand piano berwarna putih. Tangannya terangkat, lalu dijejakkan di atas tuts. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai menari di sana, menghasilkan dentingan melodi indah. Para pemain musik lainnya memainkan alat musik mereka, menyahut melodi yang dihasilkan sang pianis, menghasilkan alunan melodi, menghangatkan suasana.

Lantai dansa berbahan dasar melamin, dengan motif catur, ukura dipasang di depan panggung musik, mengundang tamu undangan untuk berdansa di atasnya. Beberapa pasang tamu bahkan sudah turun ke lantai dansa dan menari begitu anggun.

Pesta ini dihadiri oleh banyak pejabat penting, konglomerat, artis, model dan orang-orang berpengaruh di negara ini. Kazekage, kepala keluarga Sabaku sengaja mengadakan pesta ini untuk penggalangan dana. Uang yang terkumpul akan disumbangkan ke beberapa panti asuhan dan panti jompo di negara ini.

.

.

.

Kakashi berjalan tergesa, menyeruak diantara kerumunan tamu undangan yang tengah berpesta. Wajah pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu sekilas nampak biasa. Namun jika dilihat lebih teliti, pria itu terlihat cemas.

Bagaimana dia tidak cemas, sepuluh menit yang lalu pihak kepolisian menghubunginya. Melaporkan jika Naruto dan Iruka mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Iruka meninggal dunia sedangkan Naruto terluka parah. Kakashi memaki dalam hati, kenapa pihak kepolisian baru mengabarinya sedangkan kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto terjadi hampir satu jam yang lalu.

"Kami sudah mencoba menghubungi kediaman walikota, namun tidak ada yang menjawab." Polisi yang menghubunginya itu berdalih. "Kami juga mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel walikota, namun tidak aktif. Karena itu kami menghubungi anda."

Brengsek, maki Kakashi dalam hati saat mengingat percakapan itu.

Tatapannya menyisir seluruh area, dia berharap segera menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa tamunya harus sebanyak ini? Pikir pria itu yang kini sedikit frustasi.

Pria itu menghela napas lega saat menemukan salah satu dari tiga orang yang dicarinya. "Kyuubi?!" panggil Kakashi sedikit keras, karena posisi Kyuubi memang agak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menatap Kakashi yang berjalan cepat kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. "Anda mengganggu rencana besarku, Paman." Ujarnya kesal. Gadis itu sedang menguntit Itachi saat Kakashi memanggilnya. "Ada apa? Cepat katakan!" katanya tidak sabar. Matanya kembali mencari keberadaan Itachi yang kembali menghilang bersama seorang model wanita yang sangat cantik dan seksi.

"Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Paman memanggilku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?" Kyuubi balik bertanya dengan nada sinis. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang, menantang. Menatap kesal Kakashi yang balas menatapnya datar.

"Jawab saja," kata Kakashi kaku dan dingin, membuat Kyuubi mengernyit, merasa aneh akan sikap pamannya saat ini.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Pikir Kyuubi. Kakashi merupakan adik angkat Minato, juga tangan kanan kepercayaannya. Pria itu sangat jarang bersikap dingin seperti sekarang, karena itulah Kyuubi yakin jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "Mereka di meja makan VIP," jawab Kyuubi.

"Begitu?" kata Kakashi. Dalam hati ia menyerapah, memaki kebodohannya sendiri. Tentu saja, kakak angkatnya itu pasti ada di meja VIP. Kenapa dia malah mencari berkeliling?

"Sebaiknya kamu juga ikut aku," kata Kakashi dengan tatapan tegas dan terdengar seperti sebuah perintah, membuat Kyuubi kembali mengatupkan mulutnya yang hendak protes.

Kyuubi menggertakan gigi, menyeret kakinya untuk mengikuti langkah Kakashi. Malam ini lagi-lagi dia gagal menguntit Itachi.

.

.

.

Kakashi kembali berjalan, sedikit cepat. "Maaf mengganggu," kata Kakashi menginterupsi pembicaraan Minato, Kazekage dan Fugaku.

Minato meneliti ekspresi wajah adik angkatnya, keningnya berkerut saat melihatnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kakashi menimang, apakah pantas mengatakan berita buruk ini di depan kolega keluarga Namikaze. "Katakan saja Kakashi." Tukas Minato, ia bisa menebak pikiran adik angkatnya dengan tepat. "Keluarga Sabaku dan Uchiha sudah seperti keluarga kita sendiri. Bicaralah, ada apa?" katanya membuat Kazekage dan Fugaku mengangguk setuju.

"Naruto."

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" timpal Kushina yang baru saja datang ke meja VIP bersama Mikoto Uchiha.

"Naruto kecelakaan," kata Kakashi datar dan cepat.

Mata Minato terbelalak ngeri, dengan gerak cepat ia bergegas menghampiri Kakashi dan menyambar bagian atas lengan pria itu. "Kapan?" tanya Minato setelah bisa menguasai diri.

Sementara itu, Kushina sedikit terhuyung, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Beruntung Mikoto berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto lirih. Kushina menggeleng pelan. "Tenanglah, putrimu pasti baik-baik saja." Hibur Mikoto. Sedangkan Kyuubi seperti membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Adiknya kecelakaan? Apa-apaan? Pasti pamannya itu berbohong. Iya kan?

"Satu jam yang lalu," jawab Kakashi setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

Minato melepaskan bahu Kakashi, wajahnya terlihat sedikit terguncang. "Kecelakaan?" gumamnya pelan. "Ayo kita pulang," seru Minato. "Dimana Naruto sekarang?"

"Rumah sakit pusat." Jawab Kakashi.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kushina.

"Kepolisian tidak melaporkan detail lengkapnya." Sahut Kakashi. "Kita harus bergegas ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahuinya."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang, Kazekage-san." Minato berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan Kazekage.

"Saya turut prihatin, Minato-san." Kazekage menepuk pundak Minato, simpati.

"Kami juga pamit pulang, kami ingin melihat kondisi Naruto." Fugaku menimpali, sementara Mikoto mengangguk setuju.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tamu-tamuku," Kazekage menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Minato maklum. "Kami permisi." Katanya pamit pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah bersiap tidur saat telepon genggamnya bergetar, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Pemuda itu bergerak malas, menyambar telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Baka aniki?" gumamnya datar. Ada apa Itachi meneleponnya, bukankah dia ikut bersama orang tua mereka untuk menghadiri undangan makan malam dari Kazekage? Hah, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan undangan pesta, keluh Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali melempar telepon genggamnya ke atas meja. Kakaknya itu pasti merasa bosan, dan akan berkeluh kesah. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk menanggapi keluhan Itachi yang bisa memakan waktu yang panjang.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ck, kakaknya itu tidak mudah putus asa rupanya. Dengan kesal ia menyambar telepon genggamnya, dan menyapa kakaknya kasar. "Jangan menghubungiku hanya karena kamu bosan!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Tunggu, ada apa dengan Itachi? Kenapa suaranya terdengar aneh? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Sasuke duduk tegak, tangannya mencengkram telepon genggamnya erat. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lunak.

"Sas-" Itachi kembali terdiam, tidak mampu menyampaikan berita buruk ini pada adiknya. Itachi sudah bisa menebak pikiran adiknya dengan baik. Dia pasti berusaha untuk tidak percaya dan berniat untuk menghajar Itachi.

Itachi sendiri tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun melihat raut wajah kedua orang tuanya, Itachi tahu bahwa ini bukan berita bohong.

"Katakan saja ada apa?" bentak Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Naruto kecelakaan," sahut Itachi. "Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit pusat Konoha."

Mata Sasuke membelalak tak percaya. Perkataan Itachi selanjutnya sudah tidak mampu di dengarnya dengan baik. Naruto kecelakaan, dia ada di rumah sakit pusat Konoha? Rasa khawatir meninggalkan lubang di dada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, turun ke bawah menuju ruang pelayan. Dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Dia harus meyakinkan diri jika apa yang Itachi katakan di telepon hanya sebuah gurauan tidak lucu. Sasuke bersumpah akan menghajar kakaknya itu nanti, jika ternyata hal ini hanya salah satu lelucon yang biasa dikatakan oleh Itachi.

"Antar aku ke rumah sakit," perintah Sasuke tegas. Beberapa pelayan yang masih berkumpul di sana terlihat terkejut karena kedatangan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya.

"Saya siapkan mobilnya dulu," sahut sopir Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara dia melenggang keluar menuju garasi untuk memanaskan mesin mobil.

Ruang pelayan kembali ribut setelah Sasuke pergi. Mereka penasaran, siapa yang masuk rumah sakit dan kenapa tuan muda mereka terlihat begitu cemas? Apa orang itu kerabat dekat tuan muda mereka? Mereka terus bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan, Naruto?" gumam Sasuke. Tangannya dengan lincah menekan tombol ponselnya, mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto. Namun sayang, nomor telepon yang dia tuju tidak aktif saat ini.

"Tidak, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Si bodoh itu pasti baik-baik saja."

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menuruni tangga teras rumahnya dengan cepat. Ia membuka pintu penumpang bagian belakang dan menutupnya keras. "Rumah sakit pusat," kata Sasuke datar sementara sopirnya mengangguk mengerti.

Sopir itu membawa kendaraannya cepat, memangkas hampir separuh dari waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke tujuan.

Sasuke kembali meloncat turun dari dalam mobil, lalu berlari kencang, masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Pemuda itu berlari kearah meja resesionis. "Dimana ruang inap pasien yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" tanyanya dengan napas tersengal.

"Maaf, apa hubungan anda dengan pasien?" Perawat itu balik bertanya dengan sikap profesional.

"Dia tunanganku," jawab Sasuke asal. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa kalimat itu begitu mudah keluar dari mulutnya.

Perawat wanita itu mengangguk, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat simpati. "Nona Namikaze ada di ruang operasi, lantai tiga." Jelasnya.

Sasuke segera berbalik, kembali berlari mencari lift terdekat. Naruto di ruang operasi? Separah itukah? Tidak, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Sasuke terus berkata dalam hati, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Naruto baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha memakan waktu selama satu jam. Perjalanan yang terasa sangat panjang bagi keluarga Namikaze.

"Kenapa pihak kepolisian baru memberitahu berita penting ini?" tanya Minato marah. Dia duduk di kursi penumpang di bagian depan, sementara Kakashi mengendarai mobil sedangkan Kyuubi dan Kushina duduk di kursi belakang. "Kejadiannya sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu dan mereka baru menghubungi kita?" tambahnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal. "Apa saja kerja mereka?" bentaknya, membuat aura di dalam mobil semakin terasa berat.

"Mereka sudah mencoba menghubungimu, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif." Sahut Kakashi datar.

Minato merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil ponsel miliknya dari dalam sana. "Sial, ponselku habis baterai." Minato mengumpat, menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sifat tenangnya menguap entah kemana. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika hatinya sangat cemas saat ini.

"Kakashi, tolong katakan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana kondisi Naruto?" pinta Kushina lirih.

Kakashi menyetir mobil sedan itu dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, melintasi lalu lintas kota Suna yang tidak padat. "Naruto sedang ditangani dokter saat ini, lukanya cukup parah." Sahut Kakashi, masih menatap jalan di depannya, begitu fokus.

"Anak itu memang nakal," ujar Minato meluapkan kemarahannya. "Kenapa dia berada diluar? Hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal les. Jika dia menuruti perkataan orang tua, hal buruk seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi."

"Sudahlah, Yah, ini takdir." Timpal Kyuubi cepat. "Naruto juga pasti tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal buruk seperti ini." Tambahnya. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh Kushina yang bergetar, menangis keras. "Tenang, Bu. Tenang. Naruto pasti baik-baik saja." Katanya mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, Kyuu." Kushina menyeka air matanya, lalu meletakkan satu tangannya di depan dada. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dia sangat gelisah, pikirannya kalut. "Kakashi, apa ada hal lain yang kamu sembunyikan dari kami?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Kakashi terdiam, tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Dia tidak sanggup mengatakan berita buruk lainnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan jika ada korban lain dalam kecelakaan ini. Kecelakaan yang merengut nyawa Iruka. "Kita sudah sampai," ujar Kakashi. Bersyukur karena mereka sudah sampai tujuan, hal itu mengalihkan perhatian keluarganya, hingga dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

Pria itu membelokkan kendaraannya ke gedung rumah sakit, mencari tempat kosong untuk parkir, diikuti oleh mobil keluarga Uchiha di belakangnya.

Mereka keluar dan berjalan beriringan, masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Wajah keluarga Namikaze semakin pucat saat resepsionis memberitahu jika Naruto masih di ruang operasi saat ini.

Tubuh Kushina kembali bergetar hebat, wanita paruh baya itu mendadak kehilangan kekuatannya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, air matan menggenangi mata Kushina, lalu mengalir turun di pipinya.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku memanggil putra bungsunya, sedikit keras.

Sasuke yang terduduk di kursi tunggu, mendongak. Melirik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Minato pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu. Wajah Minato dan Kushina yang sudah pucat semakin memucat. Putih layaknya tembok rumah sakit. Mikoto kemudian memeluk putra bungsunya itu. Wanita itu tahu benar jika putra bungsunya hanya bersikap sok kuat saat ini.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, _Otouto_." Itachi menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke pelan, mencoba untuk memberi keyakinan pada adiknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dua orang pria berseragam polisi datang menghampiri Minato. Keluarga Namikaze kembali terguncang saat salah satu polisi itu mengabarkan berita kematian Iruka. Kushina bahkan tidak mampu lagi menahan derasnya air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Kenapa hal ini terjadi pada keluargaku?" tanya Kushina pahit. Kyuubi yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis. Mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tegar.

"Sekarang jenasahnya ada di kamar mayat," kata salah satu polisi itu. "Kami ingin anda membantu kami untuk mengenali korban."

Minato dan Kakashi mengikuti kedua polisi itu ke kamar mayat untuk mengenali jenasah Iruka. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat untuk mereka malam ini. Rasanya mereka masih tidak percaya jika Iruka telah tiada.

Sepanjang perjalanan, polisi itu melaporkan hasil penyelidikan mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto. "Mobil yang dikendarai Umino-san ditabrak oleh mobil pengangkut barang."

"Apa supir mobil barang itu dalam keadaan mabuk?" tanya Minato berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Tidak, supir itu tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Supir itu terkena serangan jantung hingga tak sadarkan diri, dan kecelakaan pun terjadi."

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Dia meninggal di tempat." Jawab polisi itu.

Benar, takdir memang tidak bisa dihindari. Nasib baik dan buruk bisa terjadi dimana pun. Pikir Minato.

Minato membeku, matanya terpejam erat saat mengenali sosok yang terbujur kaku itu. Dia jelas Iruka, kepala pelayannya. "Kakashi, tolong siapkan segala sesuatunya untuk pemakaman Iruka." Pinta Minato serak. Pria paruh baya itu menarik kain putih penutup jenasah hingga menutup tubuh Iruka sepenuhnya. "Kita harus memberikan pemakaman yang layak untuknya."

"Saya mengerti," sahut Kakashi patuh.

.

.

.

"Masih belum selesai?" tanya Minato pada istrinya saat kembali. Kushina mengangguk lemah dan menghambur ke pelukan Minato.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto-"

"Tidak," potong Minato cepat. "Dia anak yang kuat, dia pasti bertahan. Percayalah."

Minato mengecup puncak kepala Kushina, di dalam hati ia terus berdoa untuk keselamatan putrinya. Tolong ijinkan putriku hidup, kumohon. Doanya dalam hati dengan mata terpejam.

.

.

.

"Mereka terlihat sangat sedih," kata Kimimaro. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, sementara matanya menatap lurus ke arah keluarga Naruto yang masih duduk menunggu di depan ruang operasi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka bisa terlihat begitu rapuh karenaku," sahut Naruto dingin. "Mungkin lebih baik jika aku mati."

"Kamu yakin?"

Naruto membisu. Mulutnya seolah terkunci.

"Kamu tega melihat keluargamu seperti itu?" Kimimaro kembali bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Aku tidak berharga saat hidup," balas Naruto pahit. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Sepertinya mereka akan menganggapku berharga saat aku mati. Lagipula, tubuhku masih menolakku."

"Itu karena perasaanmu masih ragu untuk kembali, Naruto." Kimimaro menghela napas pendek. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik, jangan sampai kamu menyesal!" tambahnya mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah pikirkan," sahut Naruto terlalu cepat. "Aku tidak mau kembali!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai... maaf updatenya lama (:**

**Saya akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan, yang banyak ditanyakan.**

**Apa Naruto akan mati : Silahkan baca hingga chap akhir yah ^-^ #Maksa**

**Jadwal update : Tidak tentu**

**Kapan lanjut : Sudah dilanjut yah**

**Siapa Kimimaro : Silahkan baca hingga chap akhir juga yah ^-^**

**Author sehat : Sehat banget #TerimaKasihUntukPerhatiannya**

**Kapan update fic lain : Kapan-kapan #Ehhh ~ Abaikan**

**Segitu dulu yah. ****Selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, typo (s), eyd masih terus belajar. **

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family.**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 3**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke menatap kosong langit-langit lorong rumah sakit. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang, dia perlu mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tapi, kepada siapa dia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya saat ini? Pemuda itu melirik ke arah orang tuanya yang masih memberikan penghiburan pada kedua orang tua Naruto, matanya lalu beralih pada Itachi yang juga memberikan penghiburan pada Kyuubi. Beban dihatinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk ditanggungnya, Sasuke menyerah. Ia bangkit

dan berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang tunggu itu. Tak diidahkannya panggilan Itachi yang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Ia menulikannya.

Pendar cahaya kekuningan lilin-lilin menyambut Sasuke saat ia membuka pintu ruang doa yang terdapat di lantai dua rumah sakit. Ruangan ini sedikit temaram, namun entah kenapa hal itu membuat hati Sasuke sedikit tenang. Pemuda berambut raven itu kini jatuh berlutut, kedua tangannya terkatup, sementara kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Oh, dia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali dia berdoa. Mungkinkah Tuhan marah pada dirinya karena itu? Sasuke sadar jika dia bukan umat yang taat, namun hanya pada Tuhan-lah kini ia bisa berharap dan memohon belas kasih.

Di tempat itu dia mencurahkan isi hatinya. Memohon akan belas kasih Tuhan. "Tolong, berikan dia kesempatan untuk hidup." Ujar Sasuke lirih dan terdengar bergetar. Entah berapa kali kalimat itu diucapkannya, mulutnya terus merapalkan kalimat itu. Air mata pun terus mengalir menuruni kedua pipinya. "Jangan ambil Naruto dari kami, Tuhan. Jangan secepat ini. Aku mohon." Ratapnya lagi.

Naruto yang mengawasi Sasuke sedari awal hanya bisa diam membisu, dia mencengkram erat pakaiannya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit, air matanya pun ikut mengalir. Kenapa Sasuke memohon untuk kesembuhannya? Kenapa pemuda itu harus peduli? Dan kenapa hatinya harus tersentuh akan sikap Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa orang-orang terdekatnya harus bersikap seperti ini? Itu sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto. Dia jelas merasa terganggu, saat dia masih hidup, keluarganya tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Tidak pernah seperhatian ini. Jadi, kenapa sekarang mereka harus menangisinya? Kenapa mereka tidak senang jika dia pergi untuk selamanya? Kenapa?

"Masih bersikeras tidak mau kembali?" ucapan Kimimaro membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, matanya buram oleh air mata. Kimimaro menghela napas panjang, ia membungkuk, mensejajarkan diri dengan wajah gadis itu. Perlahan, ia pun menghapus air mata Naruto. Sayangnya, air mata itu seolah tidak mau berhenti, dan terus mengalir walau Kimimaro terus menghapus jejak-jejaknya di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Kimimaro?"

"Hm..." Sahut Kimimaro, ia masih setia menghapus air mata yang masih terus mengalir di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti mengalir?" tanya Naruto parau, bahunya kini bergetar hebat. "Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Kenapa hatiku sakit melihat dia seperti ini? Kenapa hatiku seolah teriris melihat air mata keluargaku?" tanyanya beruntun. Matanya menatap lurus kedua bola mata Kimimaro, meminta jawaban akan pertanyaannya.

Kimimaro balas menatapnya lembut. "Aku tidak tahu, Naru." Sahutnya serak. "Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu hanya kau sendiri yang tahu." Kimimaro mengusap pelan puncak kepala Naruto. Gadis itu menunduk dalam.

"Aku ingin memeluknya," kata Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Aku ingin memeluk keluargaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya, tolong aku." Suara gadis itu sedikit tersendat, tangan kanannya meremas erat pakaiannya, tepat di depan jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

Hening...

Ruang doa itu kembali sunyi. Sasuke terhanyut dalam untaian doa yang dia panjatkan dengan khusyu. Sedangkan kedua roh di depannya hanya bisa menatap sosoknya dalam keheningan yang menyayat hati.

Kedua tangan terkatup di depan dada. Sementara bibir bergetar, memanjatkan doa. Kepala pun menunduk, meminta belas kasih sang pencipta. Biarlah pendar cahaya lilin yang menjadi saksi kerapuhannya, dimana dia yang terbiasa berjalan dengan kepala menonggak, angkuh, akhirnya kini tertunduk, malu, dan sadar akan kelemahannya.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. "Dimana anak itu?" Itachi merutuk pelan, dia harus mengabarkan berita ini pada adiknya. Tapi dimana Sasuke? Itachi kini bertanya dalam hati, sedikit frustasi karena orang yang dicarinya masih belum ditemukannya. Itachi kembali menghubungi nomor telepon genggam Sasuke, pria itu lagi-lagi mengumpat karena Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Pria itu mengambil napas sejenak, memutar otak, menerka-nerka dimana kiranya Sasuke berada saat ini. "Apa mungkin?" bisiknya seolah tidak yakin akan apa yang baru saja melintas di otaknya. Itachi kembali berjalan cepat, kini menuju tempat informasi. "Suster, apa rumah sakit ini memiliki ruang doa?"

Suster berusia setengah baya itu mengulum senyum dan menjawab pertanyaan pria di depannya dengan sopan. "Ruang doa ada di lantai dua. Dari tangga naik, anda belok kiri. Ruang doa ada di sebelah ruang inap anak-anak."

"Terima kasih," kata Itachi. Tanpa banyak bicara ia melangkah menuju lantai dua. Dan benar dugaannya. Di ruang doa itu ia menemukan adiknya. Sasuke masih berlutut dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Itachi berjalan mendekat dengan langkah pelan. Ia menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke pelan, dan berkata lirih. "Operasinya sudah selesai dan berhasil," lapornya.

Sasuke terkesiap, ia melirik ke arah kakaknya yang membungkuk. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, berharap jika apa yang dikatakan Itachi bukan hanya sebuah mimpi. "Naruto selamat?" tanyanya kini, ada nada gembira yang tersirat dalam suara yang biasanya terdengar dingin itu.

Itachi mengangguk pelan, rasanya ia tidak tega untuk mengatakan berita lainnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke segera bangkit, dihapusnya kasar jejak air mata di kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu terlihat antusias. "Ayo, kita lihat keadaan Naruto." Ujarnya, kedua oniksnya berbinar. Narutonya selamat, ia akan bisa melihat senyum ceria gadis itu lagi. Begitu pikirnya.

"Sas, tunggu!"

Sasuke mengernyit, sedikit tidak suka karena Itachi menawan salah satu pergelangan tangannya. "Duduklah," kata Itachi terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan.

"Kak, aku harus melihat keadaan Naruto." Balas Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Sahut Itachi berulang. "Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan padamu." Sasuke mengernyit. "Ini mengenai Naruto." Lanjut Itachi cepat.

Sasuke akhirnya patuh, dan mendudukkan diri di bangku terdekat. "Jadi?"

"Operasi Naruto memang berhasil, Sas. Tapi-"

"Tapi apa, Kak?" potong Sasuke. Hatinya kembali tidak tenang.

Itachi menelan ludah, lidahnya mendadak ngilu. Dia tahu betul jika berita kedua yang akan disampaikannya akan menghancurkan adiknya.

"Cepat katakan!"

"Naruto koma," sahut Itachi cepat.

"Jangan bercanda," kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu tertawa hambar. "Ini tidak lucu, Kak!" Sasuke mencengkram kerah kemeja Itachi, bola mata yang tadi berbinar bahagia itu kini kembali meredup. "Jangan bercanda!" ulangnya marah.

Itachi menggeleng pelan. Perlahan dia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada kerah kemejanya, "aku harap juga begitu, _Ototou_. Aku juga berharap jika semua ini hanya gurauan atau mimpi buruk. Sayangnya, ini adalah kenyataan yang harus kita terima." Itachi terdiam, untuk sesaat ia mengamati wajah tanpa ekspresi adiknya. "Dia gadis yang kuat, Sas. Aku yakin dia akan segera kembali kepada kita."

"Tidak!" bisik Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia menjambak rambut ravennya keras, sebuah senyum pahit terukir di wajah tampannya yang kini terlihat kacau. "Tidak mungkin!" ia menggeleng. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Rapalnya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang terduduk lesu.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya cemas. Keputusannya untuk mengikuti Sasuke ternyata memang tepat. Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, berharap jika tindakannya itu mampu menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang berjalan tanpa arah. "Kau harus pulang! Ini sudah malam, keluargamu akan cemas." Sayangnya ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat tubuh Sasuke dengan mudah menembusnya. "Sasuke?!" gadis itu meneriakkan nama pemuda itu begitu keras, namun sayangnya, teriakannya hanya bersambut tiupan angin malam.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang!" Naruto terus berteriak, memperingatkan. Gadis itu melirik cemas ke arah tiga orang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke saat ini. "Sasuke, mereka berniat jahat. Kamu harus lari dari sini!" Naruto semakin panik saat ketiga orang itu berjalan, sedikit terhuyung menuju Sasuke. Mabuk, ketiga pria itu dalam keadaan mabuk. "Sasuke sadarlah, kumohon!" ratap Naruto. Ia berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke, dan gagal. "Tuhan, tolong Sasuke!"

Ia bergerak panik, dia harus menghentikan ketiga pria itu. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini?

"Berhenti!" bentak Naruto pada ketiga pria itu. Gadis itu kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya, namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya mampu ditembus dengan begitu mudahnya. Naruto hanya bisa menangis pilu saat ketiga pria itu melayangkan pukulan ke arah Sasuke, dan merampas harta pemuda itu.

Sasuke tersungkur di atas tanah, napasnya tersengal, mulutnya robek, pelipis kanannya terluka. Tubuhnya terasa ngilu karena pukulan-pukulan yang diterimanya bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan balik, Sas?" tanya Naruto parau. "Padahal kau bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka," tambahnya lagi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu mengerjap, melihat ke sekeliling dan merutuki kebodohannya. Bukankah daerah ini dekat dengan rumah Shikamaru? Pikirnya. "Tunggu aku, aku akan membawa bantuan." Ujarnya menatap Sasuke dengan yakin.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, memfokuskan diri, mencoba mengingat-ngingat suasana rumah Shikamaru. Dan whushhhh, roh gadis itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Dia bernapas lega saat membuka mata, kini ia sudah berdiri di depan pagar masuk keluarga Nara. Dengan cepat ia menyisir kediaman keluarga Nara, ia pernah berkunjung satu kali saat menemani Kyuubi yang datang untuk mengantarkan undangan pesta amal yang diadakan Minato beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Dimana dia?" Naruto sedikit panik karena tidak bisa menemukan Shikamaru di dalam rumah.

Gadis itu akhirnya melangkah keluar rumah, menuju taman belakang. Apa mungkin dia berada di taman belakang? Pikir Naruto tidak yakin. "Oh, Tuhan." Ujar Naruto tidak percaya saat melihat Shikamaru berbaring nyaman di atas kursi santai, di teras belakang rumah. "Shikamaru?!" teriak Naruto marah karena kesal. Hei, sebenarnya dia tidak berhak marah, bukan salah Shikamaru jika pemuda itu memilih berbaring di luar rumah, iya-kan?

Naruto kembali gusar, dia hanya roh. Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Shikamaru bangun dan membantu Sasuke. Gadis itu berjalan mondar-mandir, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas. Naruto akhirnya membungkuk, dan berteriak kencang, tepat di telinga kanan pemuda itu. "Shikamaru?!"

_"Mendokusai_!" umpat Shikamaru, ia menggeliat dan mengucek matanya sebelum melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengerjap dengan mulut menganga lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Shikamaru setengah mengantuk. Kenapa otak encernya tidak bekerja dengan baik malam ini?

Naruto menatap pemuda bermata kuaci itu tak percaya, kepalanya miring ke kanan. Masih dalam keadaan tak percaya dia menyahut pelan, "kau bisa melihatku?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Ini sudah larut malam," tambahnya lagi, menatap langit hitam tanpa bintang.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, seolah tersadarkan akan tujuan utamanya dia berada disini. "Sasuke, dia membutuhkan bantuanmu." Kata Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas.

Shikamaru mengernyit dalam, "Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia terluka, tidak jauh dari rumahmu. Tolong bantu dia, penjahat itu memukul dan merampas barang berharga milik Sasuke."

Shikamaru menatapnya, mengangguk. "Antarkan aku kesana!" perintah Shikamaru tegas. Dia bergerak cepat, mengikuti setiap langkah Naruto. Mereka berjalan memutar menuju pagar depan rumah keluarga Nara. Besok aku akan memanggil penjaga dan menegur mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan pintu gerbang dalam keadaan tidak terkunci? Batin Shikamaru. Pemuda itu mengerjap hanya dalam hitungan nano detik, namun sosok gadis itu kini sudah menghilang tepat di depan matanya.

Pemuda itu kini hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan pagar rumah yang jelas terkunci. Ia kembali mengernyit, bingung mencari penjelasan yang sungguh tidak masuk diakal. Bagaimana bisa? Pikirnya.

"Shika, ayo cepat!" teriak Naruto dari luar pagar.

Shikamaru menggeleng kuat-kuat. Pasti ada penjelasannya, pikirnya. Dengan cepat dia memasukkan _password_ untuk membuka pintu pagar.

Naruto mengerang dalam hati. "Kita harus cepat, Shika. Penjahat itu mungkin saja kembali untuk menghajar Sasuke." Geramnya marah.

Shikamaru, ia mengamati sosok Naruto yang berlari tidak jauh di depannya. Kenapa gadis itu terlihat berbeda? Batinnya. Apa mungkin karena Naruto tidak mengenakan kacamata dan mengurai rambut yang biasanya dia ikat ekor kuda? Tidak penting, Shika. Tidak penting, batin Shikamaru mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

Keduanya terus berlari, butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi keduanya untuk sampai di tempat Sasuke. "Itu dia," Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Shikamaru berlari semakin cepat, napasnya memburu saat ia berhenti dan berjongkok untuk melihat kondisi Sasuke.

Shikamaru mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat menderita. Gadis itu berkaca-kaca, jelas menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Dia pingsan," kata Shikamaru. "Sasuke?" Shikamaru menepuk pelan kedua pipi Sasuke. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mengerang, terbatuk hebat dan meringis saat Shikamaru menyentuh perutnya. Shikamaru menyibak kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke, terdapat luka lebam yang terlihat samar disana. "Brengsek!" umpatnya kesal. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja," tambahnya lambat-lambat.

Shikamaru menarik napas, mengamati wajah keras kepala teman baiknya. "Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk, walau sesekali masih meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke rumahku."

"Hn."

Shikamaru membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri, lalu meminta pemuda itu naik ke atas punggungnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke naik ke atas punggung Shikamaru. Sedikit terhuyung, Shikamaru mencoba membiasakan beban berat di atas punggungnya.

"Tolong rawat Sasuke, Shika. Dan tolong kabari keluarganya." Bisik Naruto parau.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah suara, namun lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mengernyit heran, bingung. Naruto hilang, padahal dia yakin jika gadis itu masih berdiri di sampingnya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Ck, bagaimana bisa dia pergi begitu saja? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Ini sudah larut malam," omel Shikamaru panjang. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk kembali ke rumah, untuk merawat luka Sasuke.

.

.

.

Shikamaru membaringkan Sasuke di atas tempat tidur, dan sengaja membangunkan ibunya untuk membantu merawat luka-luka di tubuh Sasuke. Ny. Nara tidak banyak bertanya karena Shikamaru mengatakan jika dia juga belum tahu kenapa Sasuke masih berkeliaran hingga larut malam. Pemuda itu segera mengirim pesan singkat pada Itachi, memberi kabar jika Sasuke menginap di rumahnya. Shikamaru lalu mengirim pesan singkat pada Naruto, bertanya apa Naruto sudah sampai rumah atau belum.

Pemuda itu bergerak gelisah saat pesan singkatnya tak kunjung dibalas oleh Naruto. Shikamaru akhirnya menghubungi nomor telepon genggam Naruto. Dia mendengus dan menggeleng saat mendapati telepon genggam milik Naruto tidak aktif. Karena cemas, ia akhrinya menghubungi kediaman keluarga Namikaze, lagi-lagi tidak ada yang mengangkat panggilannya. "_Mendokusai_!" ujarnya cemas.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar membuatku cemas." Gumam Shikamaru kesal. Dia terus mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke, temannya itu terlihat gelisah di dalam tidurnya. "Mimpi buruk?" Shikamaru mengernyit namun tidak berusaha untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Tapi, ia kembali cemas saat napas Sasuke menjadi semakin pendek. Tubuh Sasuke bergerak gelisah, pemuda itu bergumam dalam mimpinya, Shikamaru mendekatkan telinganya, namun ia tidak berhasil menangkap apa yang digumamkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru membangunkan pelan. Sasuke tidak bereaksi, dia semakin gelisah. Bola matanya berputar-putar dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. "Sasuke?" panggil Shikamaru lagi, sedikit lebih keras. Dan akhirnya Sasuke terbangun, napasnya memburu, matanya menatap nyalang ke seluruh ruangan, "Naruto?" katanya terdengar panik.

Shikamaru menepuk bahu kiri Sasuke. "Dia pasti sudah pulang, jangan khawatir." Jawab Shikamaru tenang. "Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Shikamaru, dia memberikan segelas air yang langsung ditenggak rakus oleh Sasuke. "Tambah?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Terima kasih," ujarnya lalu menyerahkan gelas kosong itu pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk, kemudian meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. "Sas, sebenarnya apa yang kau dan Naruto lakukan tadi? Kenapa kalian masih berkeliaran hingga larut malam?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang tidak mengerti, namun ia mampu menyembunyikan dengan baik. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Naruto datang dan meminta bantuanku, dia mengatakan kau dalam bahaya."

Sasuke terlonjak, "itu tidak mungkin."

Shikamaru menarik napas, menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Tidak terima karena teman baiknya itu tidak mempercayai ucapannya. "Lalu menurutmu, bagaimana bisa aku tahu jika kau terkapar dan terluka?" desis Shikamaru.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin." Sahut Sasuke lirih. Shikamaru bisa menangkap nada tidak percaya pada suara Sasuke.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Shikamaru balik bertanya, kesal. "Karena kau sudah sadar, sekarang aku mencemaskan Naruto," tambahnya. "Dia tidak memberi kabar, dia sudah kembali ke rumah atau belum. Anak itu benar-benar membuat khawatir!"

"Naruto tidak mungkin datang ke rumahmu, Shikamaru." Sasuke kembali mengutarakan ketidakpercayaannya.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan, dan koma." Jawab Sasuke, yang berhasil membungkam mulut Shikamaru untuk sesaat.

"Itu tidak mungkin," kini giliran Shikamaru yang tidak percaya akan ucapan Sasuke. "Jika Naruto koma, lalu yang datang kepadaku, siapa?"

Dan keduanya kembali terdiam, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Kabar mengenai kecelakaan yang dialami Naruto menyebar dengan cepat di sekolah. Kiba bahkan nekat memanjat pagar sekolah, membolos untuk membuktikan kebenaran berita itu. Kiba hanya bisa menatap sosok Naruto dari luar jendela kamar ICU, seolah tidak percaya, ia berkali-kali mencubit tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh pemuda itu mematung, saat berkali-kali pula ia merasakan sakit akibat cubitannya itu.

"Tidak, Naruto. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, kau harus kuat. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kami. Tidak boleh!" Tubuh Kiba merosot, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Kemarin sore, dia dan Naruto masih bercakap-cakap, bergurau dan bercanda seperti hari biasanya. "Bangun, Naruto. Bercandamu sungguh tidak lucu!"

.

.

.

Sasuke bahkan tidak menampakkan diri selama dua hari di sekolah setelahnya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk mengasingkan diri di dalam kamar. Dia beralasan tidak enak badan pada kedua orang tuanya, namun dia menolak untuk diperiksa oleh dokter.

"Sasuke butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri," kata Itachi pada kedua orang tuanya yang semakin mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke. "Lebih baik kita memberinya ruang," tambah Itachi lagi yang pada akhirnya disetujui oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto duduk menyendiri di puncak gedung rumah sakit. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke udara, kedua matanya memicing saat sinar matahari menembus kulit tangannya itu. Ia menghembuskan napas berat setelahnya. "Roh?" gumamnya pelan. "Aku hanya roh." Ulangnya lagi, namun entah kenapa ada nada sesal terdengar begitu nyata pada suaranya itu.

Kedua tangan yang sejenak terulur di udara itu kini kembali terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Dia kembali menatap datar sinar jingga mentari sore. Sudah satu minggu dia menjadi roh. Satu minggu pula dia mengamati perilaku keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Bayangan rapuh Kushina kembali melintas di pikirannya, hal itu mengusik batinnya. Ibunya nyaris pingsan di dalam ruang kerja Tsunade, saat Tsunade, dokter sekaligus ibu angkat Minato memberinya kabar jika Naruto dalam keadaan koma.

Naruto bahkan tidak menyangka jika ibunya bisa bereaksi seperti itu. Dia kira jika ibunya akan menanggapi hal ini dengan tenang dan lapang dada. Lagipula, bukankah Kushina wanita yang kuat? Dia tidak mungkin lemah hanya karena hal ini, iya-kan?

Namun ternyata, Kushina hanyalah seorang ibu biasa. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah mengira jika ternyata ibunya bisa begitu rapuh, layaknya kelopak bunga dandelion yang rontok, dan terbang tertiup angin.

_**Flashback :**_

Wajah Kushina terlihat semakin pucat karena kurang tidur. Dia bahkan belum mengisi perutnya sejak tadi malam. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Kushina bergetar. Nada suaranya mengisyaratkan ketidakpercayaan. "Kenapa putriku belum membuka mata juga?" ia kembali bertanya, namun kini terselip nada putus asa pada suaranya.

Minato yang duduk di samping Kushina, terdiam. Seolah membatu, kepala keluarga Namikaze itu terdiam membisu.

"Naruto koma," jawab Tsunade untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kushina berteriak histeris di dalam ruang kerja itu. "Bagaimana bisa?" ulang Kushina kini dengan nada yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Tsunade menatap lurus menantunya itu. Hatinya sama sakitnya dengan Kushina saat ini. Shizune, asistennya menghubungi dirinya tadi malam, mengatakan jika ada operasi darurat yang membutuhkan keahlian Tsunade sebagai dokter ahli bedah di rumah sakit itu. Dan apa yang lebih buruk saat ia mengetahui jika pasien yang harus ditanganinya adalah Naruto, putri dari putra angkatnya, cucunya sendiri. Dunianya seolah runtuh detik itu juga.

"Kita sangat beruntung karena serpihan besi itu meleset beberapa mili dari hati putri kalian." Tsunade mengernyit, terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali bicara. "Pendarahan yang juga dialami Naruto di perut cukup hebat, tapi kami mampu menanganinya dengan baik. Sekarang, kami masih menunggu hasil _scan_ kepala Naruto. Semoga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Mungkinkah Naruto mengalami pendarahan di dalam otak?" tanya Minato yang mulai bisa kembali bicara.

Tsunade mengambil napas panjang, "kuharap tidak." Sahutnya cepat. "Kuharap tidak." Katanya lagi, dan suasana ruang kerja wanita itu kembali sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara jam berdetak dan suara tarikan napas dari ketiganya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

**. . .**

Suara petir di kejauhan membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Awan mendung berkumpul, bernaung di bawah langit gelap di sisi lain kota. Gadis itu mendongak menatap langit, di atasnya langit masih begitu cerah. "Mendung pasti akan segera tiba di kota ini." Desah Naruto.

Naduto lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, perlahan- dicobanya untuk melupakan ekspresi sedih ayah, ibu dan neneknya siang itu.

Dengan gerak cepat Naruto berdiri. Dia kemudian berlari dan- wush... ia menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung rumah sakit itu. Tubuhnya yang terasa ringan kini terjun bebas, sebelum akhirnya dengan gerakan anggun dia kembali terbang, menantang sang angin yang bertiup kencang. Menantang sinar jingga mentari sore yang masih bersinar hangat di kota ini.

Naruto berputar-putar di udara, mulutnya ditekuk ke atas, membentuk senyum simpul. "Aku terbang!" teriaknya keras. Dia merasa bebas, dia merasa bahagia, ya, dia mungkin merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Kimimaro pedas. Matanya menyipit, dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan menjawab riang. "Terbang."

Kimimaro mendecih sebal, memalingkan muka. Pria itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Kau pasti iri," goda Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya sedikit tergesa. Gadis itu sedikit kesulitan menyamai langkah panjang kaki Kimimaro. "Kau pasti iri karena aku bisa terbang bebas, iya-kan..." Goda Naruto lagi terdengar menyebalkan.

Kimimaro mendelik tajam, "pacarmu datang lagi." Ujar Kimimaro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Senyum Naruto menghilang seketika mendengar ucapan Kimimaro. Wajahnya ditekuk dalam, terlihat tidak suka.

Hah, sekarang giliran Kimimaro yang menyeringai senang. Sasuke jelas kelemahan dari Naruto, pikirnya. Pria itu melirik ke arah Naruto melalui ujung matanya. "Banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu, apa kau masih tidak mau untuk kembali?"

"Kapan dia datang?" tanya Naruto dengan suara datar.

Kimimaro mengangkat bahu cuek, senyum mengejeknya kembali terukir di wajah tampannya. "Cari tahu saja sendiri," sahutnya santai, tepat di depan wajah Naruto lalu menghilang pergi.

"Brengsek!" dengus Naruto kesal. Gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju ruang tempatnya dirawat, dan benar saja, Sasuke duduk di samping tempat tidurnya saat ini. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bersuara, yang dilakukannya hanya duduk, menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan menatap lurus wajah gadis berambut pirang yang masih setia menutup kedua matanya, berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Kyuubi, berdiri di sana, sejenak terpaku di depan pintu kamar inap Naruto saat matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke di ruangan itu.

Kyuubi melangkah masuk setelah menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya. Sudah tiga hari ini Naruto dipindahkan dari ICU ke ruang inap VVIP, dan sudah tiga hari pula setiap sorenya Sasuke datang berkunjung, duduk diam di samping tempat tidur Naruto, tanpa bicara sepatah kata-pun.

"Itachi mencarimu," lapor Kyuubi pelan. Gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Sasuke itu mengambil sebuah kursi lain dan mendudukkan diri tepat di depan Sasuke. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku kemejanya untuk mengambil telepon genggam miliknya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Itachi jika kau ada disini," kata Kyuubi lagi. Jemari tangannya menari lincah di atas _keyboard_, mengetik pesan singkat untuk Itachi.

Sasuke membisu. Telinganya seolah tuli. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli akan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuubi saat ini.

"Sas, kau tidak boleh terus seperti ini." Tegur Kyuubi pelan. "Kau juga bisa jatuh sakit, Naruto pasti sedih jika tahu keadaanmu saat ini."

Kerjap. Kedua mata Sasuke mengerjap saat Kyuubi menyebut nama 'Naruto'. Mungkin hanya nama itu yang bisa menarik perhatian bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, kedua matanya sesaat terpejam, tangannya mengelus lembut tangan Naruto yang berada di genggamannya. Ia menyukai suara mesin monitor jantung yang ada di ruangan ini. Suara itu menandakan jika jantung Naruto masih berdetak. Menandakan jika Narutonya masih hidup.

"Besok aku datang lagi," seru Sasuke datar. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

"Langsung pulang ke rumah, Sasuke!" kata Kyuubi mengingatkan. "Itachi mengatakan jika kau selalu pulang larut malam belakangan ini. Jangan membuat keluargamu cemas."

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke cuek, berbalik pergi.

Lagi-lagi sepi. Hanya suara mesin monitor jantung yang mengalun, terdengar pilu dan mencekam.

"Bangunlah Naruto." Pinta Kyuubi pilu selepas Sasuke pergi. "Lihat apa yang terjadi pada kami tanpa dirimu. Kami kehilangan separuh napas kami." Kyuubi menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan tak lama kemudian tangisnya pun pecah. Tangisan pilu yang lagi-lagi mengusik hati Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Kak." Ujar Naruto lirih sebelum menghilang pergi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, roh Naruto kembali mendatangi Shikamaru. Naruto berdiri tepat di depan meja pemuda itu, suasana kelas ribut seperti biasanya, namun kali ini, Naruto-lah yang jadi bahan perbincangan anak-anak kelas unggulan ini. "Kalian menyadari keberadaanku hanya setelah aku tidak ada? Hah, benar-benar menggelikan." Dengus Naruto sebal. "Hei, Shika. Ayo bangun!" Naruto mengomel, ingin sekali dia menendang meja belajar Shikamaru dan membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Shika, bangun!" oh, Neji datang sebagai penyelamat Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, dan menatap penuh harap padanya. "Bangun, Shika!" ulang Neji kini menendang meja Shikamaru keras.

"Aishhh, bagaimana bisa kau membaca pikiranku, Hyuuga?" kedua bola mata Naruto berbinar bahagia menatap Neji.

Shikamaru menghela napas berat, mengucek matanya hingga beberapakali dan menguap lebar. "Kau mengganggu tidurku," Shikamaru mendesis dan kembali melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, berniat untuk kembali tidur.

Braaakkkk! Neji memukul meja belajar Shikamaru keras, suasana kelas unggulan itu mendadak sepi, mereka melirik takut ke arah Neji yang bisa sangat menyeramkan saat marah.

_"Mendokusai, _Neji!" sembur Shikamaru. "Aku ngantuk!"

Neji menyipitkan mata dan mendengus sebal. "Kapan kau tidak merasa ngantuk?" cibirnya. "Shikamaru, aku masih memikirkan apa yang kau ceritakan padaku satu minggu yang lalu. Kau ingat, mengenai Naruto yang meminta bantuanmu?" katanya setengah berbisik.

Shikamaru menghela napas, pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi. Matanya kini berkilat, terlihat serius. Naruto yang melihat hal itu bersorak gembira, ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shikamaru, namun seolah tidak terganggu, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Senyuman itu kembali menghilang di wajah Naruto. "Kamu tidak bisa melihatku lagi." Ujarnya sedih dan memilih untuk kembali mencari Kiba di kelasnya.

"Menurutmu itu roh?"

"Entahlah, Neji. Aku juga tidak yakin. Kejadian itu seperti sebuah mimpi," sahut Shikamaru tenang.

Neji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memasang pose berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Kuil Shinto di belakang sekolah? Kudengar ada seorang Miko hebat disana. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita." Usul Neji. "Ayolah, Shikamaru. Apa kau tidak penasaran mengenai kejadian minggu lalu?"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Neji. Aku hanya merasa takut jika Sasuke akan tersinggung jika kita melakukan hal ini tanpa sepengetahuannya."

"Kalau begitu, kita diskusikan hal ini dengan Sasuke, bagaimana?"

"Apa yang mau kalian diskusikan denganku?" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Kiba. Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat seperti ini?" Naruto menatap cemas Kiba yang terlihat murung di mejanya. "Jangan seperti ini, aku mohon." Pintanya parau.

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze, rumah yang biasanya sepi itu kini semakin terasa sepi. Kyuubi memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti hari dan menemani Kushina seharian. Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar Naruto, dia sangat yakin jika ibunya berada disana saat ini. "Bu?" panggil Kyuubi agak kencang.

"Ibu disini," teriak Kushina dari balkon kamar Naruto.

Benar dugaan Kyuubi, ibunya memang berada di dalam kamar Naruto. "Apa yang sedang ibu lakukan?" Kyuubi mengernyit saat mendapati ibunya tengah berkutat dengan peralatan berkebun.

Kushina melirik lewat bahunya, tersenyum pada Kyuubi yang jelas terlihat penasaran. "Ibu menyiangi tanaman milik adikmu, lihat?" Kushina menunjuk sebuah pot berisi bunga marigold. Kyuubi ikut berjongkok, tangannya mengelus lembut helai lembut kelopak bunga itu. "Indah-kan?" ujar Kushina lagi.

"Ya," Kyuubi mengangguk setuju.

Kushina masih tersenyum, dengan semangat ia menyirami pot demi pot bunga marigold milik Naruto. "Kau tahu makna dari bunga marigold, Kyuu?"

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan.

"Dalam legenda Yunani, marigold mencerminkan kesedihan Dewi Kecantikan. Tapi, marigold juga mencerminkan _afeksi_ dan kehangatan." Lanjut Kushina, sejenak dia terdiam, seolah merenungi kalimat terakhir yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Sayangnya, selama ini ibu tidak memberikan kehangatan maupun afeksi untuk adikmu. Ibu sangat egois, iya-kan?" Kushina tersenyum pahit.

"Bu..." Kyuubi memeluk Kushina lembut. "Kita semua bersalah dalam hal ini."

"Tapi ibu-lah yang paling berperan besar dalam hal ini, Kyuu. Ibu gagal menjadi orang tua. Ibu tidak memberikan kasih sayang yang berlimpah untuk adikmu. Ibu tidak mengapresiasi kemampuan adikmu, ibu yang bersalah." Kushina menunduk, sebutir air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. "Jika adikmu enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya, itu adalah kesalahan ibu. Itu salah ibu." Bisik Kushina parau dalam pelukan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Glosarium singkat **

**Afeksi : bentuk ekspresi dari kasih sayang**

**Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca, spesial terima kasih untuk semua yang berkenan memberikan review, memberi masukan juga kritik membangun. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monggo di review (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai... saya datang lagi (:**

**Ngomong-ngomong, saya ingin menyapa Laila. Hello, Laila. Saya menghormati sikap kamu yang tidak menyukai gendbend, tapi yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah, jika kamu tidak menyukai gendbend, kenapa kamu malah mampir dific yang justru memberikan warning "FemNaru"? Itu sangat konyol! **

**Saya tidak pernah memaksa orang lain untuk membaca atau menyukai apa yang saya tulis. Kamu boleh berpikir jika FemNaru itu terkesan maksa, maho, dll. Tapi dalam pikiran saya, FemNaru itu menarik. Menurut pandangan kamu, SasuSaku itu sangat cocok, dan Sasuke cocok disandingkan dengan chara wanita manapun dalam anime Naruto, tapi saya tidak merasakan hal yang sama! Semua kembali pada cara pandang masing-masing pribadi. Kita hanya perlu saling menghormati perbedaan itu. Apa sangat sulit untuk menghormati dan menghargai orang lain? Apa terlalu sulit untuk berpikiran dan bersikap dewasa? Saya akan sangat menghargai jika kamu PM saya langsung, tidak hanya sekedar review dengan akun anon.**

**Well, untuk yang lainnya, terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir, membaca dan meninggalkan review. ****Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s).**

**Genre : Supernatural, hurt/comfort, family.**

**Calendula Officinalis**

**Chapter 4**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sudah hampir tiga jam lamanya Sasuke duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Tidak ada sepatah kata-pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Naruto memag sudah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU sejak dua hari yang lalu ke ruang inap VIP, dan sejak itu, Sasuke selalu datang dan tinggal hingga larut malam.

Kadang, Itachi datang menjemputnya pulang. Kadang, Kyuubi menawarkan tumpangan untuknya pulang. Kadang juga Minato yang menawarkan tumpangan pada Sasuke. "Pulanglah, Sasuke!" pinta Naruto entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Sasuke terlihat lebih kurus dan pucat beberapa hari ini. Pemuda itu kurang tidur, makannya pun tidak teratur, hanya menunggu waktu saja hingga kekebalan tubuhnya habis dan dia jatuh sakit.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Minato. Pria itu melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan.

"Suruh Sasuke pulang, Yah!" pinta Naruto pada ayahnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat khawatir akan kondisi Sasuke yang terlihat tidak baik.

"Kapan dia bangun, Paman?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Minato yang duduk di sampingnya.

Minato terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Sungguh untuk kali pertama, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Dia akan bangun. Putriku akan kembali bersama kita, Sasuke." Hanya itu yang mampu dikatakan oleh Minato. Pria paruh baya itu menatap nanar wajah putrinya yang masih menutup kedua matanya erat.

"Aku masih berhutang penjelasan padanya, Paman." Kata Sasuke lagi terdengar begitu pahit.

Minato menepuk bahu Sasuke dan menjawab dengan nada berat. "Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa menjelaskannya saat Naruto bangun nanti."

"Hubungan kami sangat buruk beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Paman." Jelas Sasuke lagi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa dia mengatakan hal ini pada Minato. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak berusaha keras untuk memperbaikinya. Dan sekarang, menyesal pun rasanya percuma."

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

Minato menarik napas panjang, tatapannya menerawang. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Dia bahkan bersikap lebih buruk pada putrinya. "Dan aku bukan ayah yang baik untuk putriku," akunya sedih. "Aku tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang yang seharusnya didapatkan oleh Naruto. Aku terlalu keras terhadapnya. Aku selalu tidak puas dengan prestasinya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaan putriku. Aku hanya ingin Naruto menjadi apa yang aku mau."

Minato menundukkan kepalanya dalam, kedua tangannya bertaut. Air matanya jatuh. Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menyesali sikapnya. "Naruto pasti sangat marah padaku, dia pasti merasa dikhianati olehku. Dia pasti sedang menghukumku saat ini. Dia ingin aku merasakan rasa sakitnya selama ini. Aku seorang ayah yang gagal, Sasuke. Aku tidak bersyukur memiliki dua orang putri yang hebat dengan cara mereka masing-masing."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Minato, apa benar begitu? Pikir Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali melirik dan menatap Naruto lama. Kau menyembunyikannya dengan baik, Naruto. Batinnya sedih. Sahabat macam apa aku? Batinnya lagi, lidahnya mendadak kelu, Sasuke tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi saat ini.

Minato dan Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, mereka hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sementara itu, roh Naruto hanya menatap keduanya dengan air mata berderai. Gadis itu kembali merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Kyuubi kembali menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri malam ini. Ayahnya pulang telat, sementara ibunya masih berada di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Naruto. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan oleh Naruto selama ini, adiknya pasti sangat kesepian, pikir Kyuubi sedih. Nafsu makannya menguap, perutnya mendadak kenyang karenanya. Sudah tujuh hari Naruto koma, dan masih belum ada kabar baik mengenai kondisi adiknya itu.

Sampai kapan kau akan menghukum kami, Naruto? Tanya Kyuubi dalam hati. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, tangannya mendorong piring yang masih terisi setengahnya. Kyuubi memutuskan untuk istirahat lebih awal malam ini.

Semangat Kyuubi yang biasanya meluap entah hilang kemana. Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa adiknya, rumah ini seolah kehilangan rohnya. Kyuubi sadar jika selama ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan adiknya. "Tolol!" gumam Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau sangat tolol, Namikaze Kyuubi."

Langkah kaki yang biasanya terdengar mantap kini terdengar tidak bersemangat. Kyuubi menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya terhenti, seolah ada magnet yang menariknya, Kyuubi berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu kamar Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kyuubi mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur. Dia baru saja akan merebahkan diri saat matanya menangkap telepon genggam milik Naruto yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Tiga hari yang lalu Minato menitipkan telepon genggam milik Naruto pada Kyuubi. Telepon genggam itu ditemukan di dalam mobil Iruka dan akhirnya dikembalikan oleh pihak kepolisian pada Minato.

Telepon genggam itu dalam keadaan mati. Kyuubi mencari _charger_ miliknya untuk mengisi baterai telepon genggam milik Naruto. Rasa lelah dan kantuk Kyuubi pun menguap. Dia lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui isi dari telepon genggam milik adiknya. Ia menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Tidak sopan melihat isi telepon genggam milik orang lain, Kak!" protes Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Kyuubi menyalakan telepon genggam miliknya. "Jangan lihat!" seru Naruto lagi keras, berusaha untuk merampas telepon genggam itu dari tangan kakaknya. Tapi usahanya itu sia-sia, suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh Kyuubi.

Naruto menepuk keningnya sendiri dan tertawa keras melihat wajah Kyuubi yang ditekuk dalam. "Hahaha!" gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika telepon genggam milikku dikunci. Hmmmm... kau pasti tidak akan bisa menebak kata kuncinya." Ujar Naruto senang, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Ah, lihat saja ekspresi angkuhnya saat ini. Tapi ekspresinya berganti dengan cepat. "Eh...?!" mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, Kyuubi tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuka kata kunci telepon genggam milik adiknya. "Cih, Kakak benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh." Ujarnya sebal.

"Seharusnya kau memilih kata kunci yang lebih sulit, Naruto." Gumam Kyuubi, sementara tangannya sibuk melihat daftar nomor telepon di ponsel Naruto. "Hah... jaman sekarang masih menggunakan tanggal lahir sebagai kata kunci? Kau sangat mudah ditebak," tambah Kyuubi lagi membuat Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya merengut kesal. "Coba kita lihat isi _folder-_mu, jangan-jangan kau menyimpan gambar dan video porno." Kyuubi kembali berceloteh pada dirinya sendiri. Wanita muda itu tersenyum tipis, Naruto pasti marah besar jika tahu dirinya mengintip isi ponsel milik adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak semesum itu!" protes Naruto keras. "Aku bahkan tidak menyimpan foto apapun di dalamnya." Naruto menundukkan kepala, menekuri lantai berkeramik putih di bawahnya.

"Kosong," gumam Kyuubi, suaranya terdengar sedih. "Kau tidak memiliki satu foto-pun yang cukup berharga untuk kau simpan, huh?" Kyuubi mendongakkan kepala untuk beberapa lama, mencegah air matanya turun. Dia terdiam cukup lama untuk mengusir sesak yang tiba-tiba mencengkram dadanya.

Kyuubi menghela napas panjang, dia membuka _e-mail_ pribadi milik Naruto. Keningnya mengernyit dalam, banyak sekali _e-mail_ dari Sasuke. "Andai saja kau tahu, Naruto. Lihatlah, Sasuke seperti orang yang sangat putus asa." Kyuubi mulai membaca satu per satu _e-mail_ masuk dari Sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto membeku mendengarnya, gadis itu-pun membungkuk, ikut membaca isi _e-mail_ yang dikirim oleh Sasuke. Semua _e-mail_ itu berisi hal yang sama, 'bangunlah, kumohon!'. Hanya itu isi _e-mail_ dari Sasuke yang dikirim padanya.

"Sisanya biar kau baca sendiri nanti setelah kau bangun," putus Kyuubi, dia sangat yakin jika Naruto akan bagun dari komanya.

"Kau juga masih mengharapkanku untuk bangun, Kak? Kenapa? Bukankah kalian lebih bahagia tanpa kehadiranku?" tanya Naruto beruntun, ekspresinya muram, sayangnya hanya keheningan yang mendengar pertanyaannya itu. "Kalian semua membuatku merasa bersalah!"

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk mengusir kesedihannya. Ia kembali memeriksa, kali ini dia membuka akun jejaring sosial milik Naruto.

"Arghhhh!" Naruto menjerit seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Seharusnya aku _logout_ semua akun jejaring sosialku di ponsel." Gadis remaja itu berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang kursi Kyuubi.

"Kau jarang membuat status, ck, sangat anti-sosial." Gerutu Kyuubi. "Kau bahkan tidak menggunakan nama aslimu, huh? Pantas saja aku tidak pernah menemukan akun sosialmu."

"Aku takut kau memata-mataiku," sahut Naruto yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh Kyuubi. "Ayolah, Kak! Sangat tidak sopan mengintip isi ponsel milik orang lain." Naruto memasang wajah memohon, tepat di depan wajah Kyuubi. Sayangnya usahanya percuma, kakaknya tidak bisa melihatnya.

Kyuubi menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk menyentuh layar ponsel Naruto. "Tidak ada status baru, tidak ada unggah foto, tidak ada halaman yang disukai. Jadi untuk apa kau membuka akun media sosial?" cibir Kyuubi lagi. Andai saja dia tidak ingat jika ponsel ditangannya milik Naruto, dia pasti sudah melemparnya karena kesal. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenal satu temamu pun disini."

"Aku juga tidak mengenal mereka," Naruto mengangkat sebelah bahunya sambil tertawa kaku.

Kyuubi menutup akun jejaring sosial itu dan sekarang membuka akun _SoundMusic(1)_ milik Naruto. "Runnarurun?" Kyuubi membaca nama akun yang digunakan Naruto di _SoundMusic. _"Hei, ternyata kau memiliki banyak _follower_ juga, Naruto." Kedua alisnya terangkat karenanya. "Coba kita dengarkan suaramu," Kyuubi terkekeh pelan, sementara jari tangannya menekan _play_, dan suara petikan gitar pun terdengar mengalun lembut disusul oleh suara merdu milik adiknya.

Kyuubi terperanjat di kursinya, dia bahkan memutar hingga berulang kali lagu berjudul Coming Home milik Skylar Grey yang di _cover_ oleh Naruto. Kyuubi seolah tidak mempercayai pendengarannya saat ini. Naruto bisa menyanyi? Pikirnya tidak percaya. Kemana saja Kyuubi selama ini, kenapa hal ini luput dari perhatiannya?

Kyuubi akhirnya memutar satu per satu lagu yang di _cover_ oleh Naruto, matanya terpejam erat, menikmati alunan merdu suara adiknya. "Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenaimu, Naruto." Gumamnya lirih, air matanya turun dari sudut-sudut matanya yang terpejam erat. "Sebagai kakak, aku gagal." Gumamnya lagi, pahit.

"Jangan menangis, Kak." Naruto berlutut di samping Kyuubi. "Jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah!" ujarnya sebelum menghilang pergi.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana? Ayahmu tadi datang untuk menjemput ibumu." Kimimaro memasang wajah galak, meminta penjelasan. "Mereka baru pulang setelah nenekmu membujuk mereka."

"Pulang ke rumah," sahut Naruto parau menjawab pertanyaan Kimimaro. "Tadi aku pulang ke rumah," ulangnya lagi. Gadis itu menatap lurus raganya yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Kimimaro mendengus dan berdecak kesal. "Kalau kau sangat merindukan rumah, seharusnya kau memantapkan hati agar bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhmu."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar begitu mudah," sahut Naruto terdengar mengejek.

Kimimaro menatap teman barunya itu tak percaya, kepalanya digelengkan pelan. "Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi penghalang untukmu? Kenapa kau masih tidak yakin untuk kembali ke keluargamu? Ini sudah satu minggu, Naruto!" Kimimaro kembali mengingatkan.

"Hatiku belum yakin jika keluargaku benar-benar menginginkanku kembali."

"Kau belum yakin atau kau ingin membalas dendam?" suara Kimimaro terdengar mencemooh. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kesedihan mereka?" Kimimaro kembali bertanya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Kenapa Kimimaro harus semarah ini? Pikir Naruto tidak mengerti. "Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan penyesalan dan keputusasaan keluargamu? Apalagi yang kau inginkan?" desak Kimimaro lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu!" bentak Naruto keras. "Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku hanya takut jika mereka akan kembali memperlakukanku sama seperti sebelumnya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaanku selama ini!" teriak Naruto putus asa. "Kau tidak tahu, aku selalu merasa terasing di keluargaku sendiri. Aku kesepian selama ini. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

"Keluargamu berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, Naruto." Kimimaro balas membentak dengan nada suara yang tidak kalah tinggi, emosinya terpancing. "Dan kau juga berhak untuk bahagia!"

Sunyi.

Kimimaro mendesah, untuk meredakan emosinya. "Kalian semua berhak untuk bahagia. Pikirkanlah, jangan sampai kau menyesal!" katanya dengan nada lebih lembut.

Naruto menunduk, mulutnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Kimimaro berdecak pelan, tangannya memijat tengkuknya, merasa bersalah. "Maaf, jika aku terlalu kasar. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Naruto. "Dengar, Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang belum aku ceritakan padamu."

Naruto mendongak, menatap lurus wajah serius Kimimaro dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Jika rohmu tidak kembali ke dalam tubuhmu dalam waktu empat puluh hari, maka mau tidak mau, rohmu akan terkurung di dalam rumah sakit ini."

Naruto mengernyit, bingung. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena kekuatan rohmu semakin melemah setiap harinya. Dan jika setelah empat puluh hari rohmu berada jauh dari tubuhmu, kau akan tersesat di luar dan takkan pernah bisa kembali. Karena itu setelah empat puluh hari, kau harus tetap berada dekat dengan tubuhmu."

Naruto mengernyit, meresapi apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kimimaro padanya. "Maksudmu, jika dalam waktu empat puluh hari aku pergi keluar dari area gedung ini, maka rohku akan tersesat dan gentayangan di luar sana?" mata Naruto melebar menatap Kimimaro, tidak menyangka jika akibatnya akan seburuk itu.

Kimimaro mengangguk pelan, "ya. Kau akan terus tersesat hingga waktu kematianmu tiba." Timpalnya terdengar menyesal.

"Aku tidak mau itu terjadi," gumam Naruto lirih. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga jari-jarinya memutih.

"Karena itu, tetapkan hatimu dan kembalilah ke tubuhmu."

Naruto terdiam, menimang-nimang. Dia berpikir dalam, dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Akan kucoba."

"Pintar! Gadis pintar!" puji Kimimaro, ia mengacak rambut Naruto lembut membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum karenanya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Ada satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti, Kimimaro."

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" Kimimaro melepaskan bahu Naruto dan memasang wajah serius.

"Apa seseorang bisa melihat keberadaan kita?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kimimaro terdiam untuk sesaat. "Tentu," jawabnya kemudian. "Seseorang dengan kemampuan khusus bisa melihat kita. Tapi, orang-orang dengan kemampuan khusus seperti itu sangat jarang. Bahkan seorang Miko sekalipun biasanya hanya merasakan keberadaan roh saja tanpa bisa melihatnya." Jelas Kimimaro panjang lebar.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lemah, dia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Shikamaru bisa melihatku saat aku datang untuk meminta bantuannya. Tapi anehnya, keesokan harinya dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihatku. Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Naruto lagi, menuntut penjelasan.

"Mungkin saat itu kau putus asa, dan bertekad kuat agar ada seseorang yang bisa melihat dan membantumu." Jawab Kimimaro lagi terlihat tidak yakin.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Naruto mengernyit, tidak puas akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kimimaro padanya.

Kimimaro mengangkat bahunya ringan, "hanya penjelasan itu yang bisa aku berikan. Ah, atau mungkin saja orang yang bisa melihatmu itu sedang sial hingga dia bisa melihat roh seperti kita."

"Hei, aku bukan hantu!" protes Naruto tidak terima.

Kimimaro memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya, ya!" sahutnya. "Bukan hantu, tapi roh gentayangan." Tambahnya lagi dengan cuek. Dan keduanya pun kembali terlibat pertengkaran panjang malam itu.

.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti dengan cepat, Kimimaro mengernyit dalam dari kejauhan, memperhatikan Naruto yang terus tersenyum begitu senang. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu senang?" tanya Kimimaro pada akhirnya, dia bergerak mendekati Naruto. Rasa penasaran membuatnya bertanya juga setelah mengamati gadis remaja itu cukup lama.

"Apa kau tidak lihat?" Naruto balik bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan penampilannya saat ini. "Seharusnya kau juga mengganti pakaianmu itu, Kimimaro. Kau terlihat sangat membosankan dengan pakaian rumah sakit itu."

Kimimaro memutar kedua matanya, "tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku." Tukasnya cepat. "Kau mau pergi lagi?" dia kembali bertanya saat Naruto merubah penampilannya lagi.

Gadis remaja itu mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan ke sekolah hari ini. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Apa penampilanku sudah ok? Apa aku terlihat seperti murid SMA?"

Kimimaro berdecak sebal dan sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau mengenakan pakaian SMA, tentu saja kau terlihat seperti murid SMA. Memangnya akan terlihat seperti apa?" gerutunya panjang.

"Aish... kau terlalu serius." Sahut Naruto. "Aku pergi," tambahnya sebelum menghilang meninggalkan Kimimaro yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

Naruto sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dalam sekejap mata. Dia berjalan sangat santai, ada rasa rindu di dalam hatinya saat ini. Hah, dia ingin kembali sekolah.

"Maaf, ruang guru ada dimana?"

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, ia terus berjalan dengan santai. Lagipula, tidak mungkin- kan pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu. Kau sombong atau tuli?" suara pria muda itu terdengar datar.

Naruto berbalik, menatap seorang siswa berkulit pucat yang balik menatapnya dengan senyum palsu. "Kau bertanya padaku?" Naruto balik bertanya. Gadis muda itu melihat ke sekeliling, hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana.

Siswa itu mengangguk, masih dengan senyum yang terlihat palsu. Naruto terdiam, butuh satu menit untuknya memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia bisa melihatku? Batinnya nyaris melonjak senang. Namun wajahnya kembali ditekuk saat teringat ucapan Kimimaro. Ah, mungkin siswa ini sedang sial hingga bisa melihatku.

Siswa itu menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto, membuat gadis remaja itu mengerjap dan kembali fokus. "Ah, maaf. Tadi kau tanya apa?"

"Telingamu bermasalah rupanya, sayang sekali, padahal kau cantik."

Kening Naruto berkedut mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa siswa yang baru dilihatnya ini mengatakannya dengan begitu santai? "Jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan suara tertahan sementara giginya gemertuk menahan marah.

"Ruang guru ada dimana?" siswa itu melangkah, mendekati Naruto.

"Lantai dua gedung utara," jawab Naruto seraya menunjuk gedung yang dimaksud.

Siswa itu mengangguk, "terima kasih sudah membantuku." Serunya masih dengan senyum palsu dan berjalan pergi, namun ia berbalik dan kembali bicara dengan suara ramah. "Sebaiknya kau periksakan telingamu ke dokter, Nona."

"Apa kau bilang?" bentak Naruto tidak terima. "Dengar, telingaku baik-baik saja!" Naruto mendesis marah. "Dan bisakah kau berhenti mengumbar senyum palsumu itu?" sembur Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jangan tersenyum jika kau tidak mau tersenyum!"

Siswa itu memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Kenapa kau marah?" tanyanya polos.

"Karena kau menyinggungku!" bentak Naruto lagi. Gadis itu mendelik, menghitung sampai sepuluh untuk meredakan amarahnya dan akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan siswa itu di belakangnya.

"Namaku Sai!" siswa itu berteriak keras di belakang Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badan dan mengacungkan tinju pada Sai dengan mata melotot, sementara Sai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, senyum tulus yang pertama untuknya.

Naruto segera meluncur ke kelas Sasuke. Lorong-lorong sekolah masih terlihat ramai oleh murid-murid yang bercengkrama dan saling menyapa hangat. Naruto mengedarkan tatapannya, target yang dicarinya ada di sana, tepat di depan meja Neji dan tertidur pulas? "Dasar pemalas!" gerutunya sebal melihat Shikamaru yang tidur pulas. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tunggu saja sampai dia bangun." Putus Naruto, dia sudah duduk manis di atas meja milik Shikamaru saat ini. Naruto masih penasaran akan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kimimaro kemarin malam, benarkah Shikamaru bisa melihatnya karena sedang sial? Atau hal itu murni karena keputusasaan Naruto?

Tidak lama kemudian, Neji datang bersama Sasuke. Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam melihat kondisi Sasuke pagi ini. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, kantung matanya sangat tebal.

"Sas, sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan saja. Jangan memaksakan diri." Usul Neji khawatir.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Dia meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan sekilas melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Apa tidak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain tidur?" ujar Neji cepat, sementara kakinya dengan jail menendang meja belajar Shikamaru.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Sungut Naruto, mengangguk cepat. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya menyipit, terarah lurus pada Shikamaru yang mulai menggeliat.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihatku?" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, gadis remaja itu berbicara tepat di depan wajah Shikamaru yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, mengucek matanya pelan, ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum menyapa kedua temannya. "Selamat pagi!" serunya setengah mengantuk. "Wajahmu pucat, Sas." Kata Shikamaru lagi. "Kau sakit?" pemuda itu menggeliat nikmat.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya ke ruang kesehatan," timpal Neji yang kini sudah duduk nyaman di kursinya.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Shikamaru baik hati.

Sasuke mendorong kursinya dan berdiri dalam gerakan cepat. "Tidak perlu!" tolaknya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke bisa jatuh sakit jika terus seperti ini," keluh Neji setelah Sasuke berlalu pergi. "Kau lihat kantung matanya-kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk dan menghela napas panjang. "Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto."

"Dengan mengenyampingkan kesehatannya sendiri? Itu sama sekali tidak benar." Kata Neji dengan nada serius. Pembicaraan keduanya pun terhenti karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Murid-murid SMA Konoha yang masih berada di luar kelas berlari dengan cepat menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Shika, pulang sekolah kita berdua akan pergi ke kuil di belakang sekolah." Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbisik di telinga kiri Shikamaru. Naruto ikut mendekatkan telinganya untuk mencuri dengar.

"Eh, kalian serius mau menemui seorang Miko?" Naruto membulatkan mata, suaranya terdengar serak, karena takut. "Apa aku harus ikut? Bagaimana jika Miko itu bisa melihatku? Bagaimana jika dia menangkap rohku?" Naruto mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menoleh lewat bahunya ke arah Neji yang duduk di belakangnya. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Neji menggeleng pelan. "Sebaiknya kita berdua saja yang pergi kesana," sahut Neji pelan. Shikamaru mengernyit, suara Neji terlalu pelan untuk ditangkap telinganya. Neji berdecak, mengambil buku tulisnya dan menulis apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

Shikamaru membaca tulisan itu dengan cepat, dia melirik sekilas ke arah Neji, mengangguk setuju dan kembali berbalik, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan kembali tidur.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa melotot tak percaya. Pekerjaan Shikamaru hanya tidur di dalam kelas, tapi kenapa prestasinya tidak pernah menurun? Benar-benar mengesalkan, pikir Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian Kurenai masuk ke dalam kelas. "Selamat pagi!" sapanya sopan. "Pagi ini ibu membawa murid baru, pindahan dari Okinawa. Sai, masuk!"

Naruto terperanjat, kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Benar dugaannya, ternyata siswa yang bertemu dengannya tadi adalah murid baru.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kurenai lagi.

"Shimura Sai, salam kenal!" Sai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kurenai dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya," jawab Sai santai.

Kurenai menghela napas, "baiklah, kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong!"

Sai membungkuk hormat pada Kurenai sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju bangku kosong di baris kedua dekat jendela. Naruto mengerjapkan mata saat tatapan keduanya bertemu. Sai jelas melempar senyum padanya? Atau hanya perasaannya saja? Naruto membeku saat Sai mencuri pandang lewat bahunya, lagi-lagi pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. "Kita bertemu lagi," ujar Sai tanpa suara. Namun gerakan bibir pemuda itu bisa dibaca dengan baik oleh Naruto.

Naruto merenung di tempatnya, apa Sai sangat sial hingga bisa melihatku? Atau dia memang berkemampuan khusus? Batinnya bingung. Tidak! Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan dan mengabaikannya. "Lebih baik aku melihat keadaan Sasuke." Naruto berkata lirih dan menghilang menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke tertidur pulas saat Naruto tiba di ruang kesehatan. Hati Naruto berdesir aneh, berdetak kencang saat matanya melihat sosok Sakura berdiri di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Naruto bergerak pelan, seolah takut gerakannya disadari oleh Sakura. Oh, sepertinya dia lupa jika saat ini dia hanya roh.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Naruto bisa menangkap gumaman tidak jelas Sakura. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika ucapanku tempo hari akan benar-benar terjadi," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, tanpa mampu menatap wajah Sasuke. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sehancur ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ucapanku tempo hari akan benar-benar terjadi." Gumamnya lagi.

Sakura menarik napas dan tersenyum kecil setelahnya. "Aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau bisa mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, Sasuke. Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu jika kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan saja." Sakura mendesah, menyesali ketololannya karena menyadari semuanya setelah terlambat. "Aku berdoa agar dia segera bangun," Sakura menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya dengan gerakan anggun. "Dan kau harus jujur mengenai perasaanmu, Sasuke. Kau harus jujur!" suara gadis berambut pink itu tersendat, dia memang mencoba untuk melepaskan Sasuke, tapi hatinya pun terasa sakit. "Semoga kau bahagia! Semoga kau bahagia!" tambahnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Kebetulan? Atau memang takdir? Sakura tidak pernah tahu. Yang jelas, dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti seseorang karena ucapannya dulu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah Sakura pergi. "Apa selama ini akulah yang kau cintai?" tanyanya lagi, parau. "Ta-tapi, bukankah kau menyukai Kakakku?" Naruto melangkah mundur. Apalagi ini? Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak, Sasuke mengigaukan namanya?

"Naruto?"

"Jangan membuatku semakin bingung, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto keras. "Jangan membuatku semakin bingung!"

.

.

.

Sai bergerak gelisah di kursinya, sesekali dia melirik ke belakang, ke arah murid wanita yang belum dia tahu namanya. Kemana dia? tanyanya dalam hati. Lima menit kemudian jam pelajaran pertama pun berakhir. Murid-murid memberikan salam, mengantar Kurenai keluar dari dalam kelas.

Kelas sedikit ribut setelah kepergian Kurenai. Mereka memiliki waktu lima belas menit untuk mempersiapkan jam pelajaran kedua. Karena jam selanjutnya adalah pelajaran oleh raga, para murid pun segera keluar kelas untuk mengganti pakaian dan menuju gedung olah raga.

"Halo?" sapa Sai ramah pada Neji yang kebetulan masih berada di dalam kelas bersama Shikamaru.

"Oh, hai!" sahut Neji dengan gayanya yang cuek.

Dia tidak bersahabat, pikir Sai. Persetan, aku hanya ingin menanyakan kemana gadis pirang tadi. Ujarnya lagi dalam hati. "Apa kau tahu kemana siswi yang tadi duduk di sini? Aku tidak melihatnya selama sisa pelajaran pertama."

Neji mengernyit, bingung. Shikamaru yang ikut mendengarnya pun terlihat sama bingungnya. "Siswi?"

Sai mengangguk, wajahnya seperti biasa menyunggingkan senyum ramah walau hatinya berteriak sebal, bagian mana dari ucapannya yang sulit dimengerti? Pikirnya.

Neji dan Shikamaru saling melempar pandangan. Apa murid baru ini gila? Pikir mereka kompak.

"Siswi berambut pirang sepinggang yang duduk di bangku ini," jelas Sai lagi, telunjuknya menunjuk ke bangku milik Sasuke.

"Bangku itu milik Sasuke," sahut Shikamaru dan Neji secara bersamaan.

Sai mengernyit walau masih terlihat tenang, nama yang aneh untuk seorang wanita, pikirnya. "Jadi siswi berambut pirang itu bernama Sasuke?"

Neji memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sasuke itu laki-laki." Balasnya ketus. "Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang duduk di sini sedari tadi. Bangku ini kosong karena Sasuke berada di ruang kesehatan saat ini."

"Jangan bercanda!" dengus Sai tidak percaya. "Aku jelas bertemu dengan siswi itu dua kali pagi ini. Di depan gerbang sekolah dan di kelas ini."

"Apa otakmu bermasalah?" tanya Neji semakin ketus.

"Otakku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Jawab Sai tenang. Namun aura bermusuhan jelas menguar kuat diantara keduanya saat ini.

Shikamaru hanya membisu, namun otaknya berpikir keras. Mungkinkah? "Ikut aku!" seru Shikamaru kemudian. Pemuda itu pun menyeret paksa Sai untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Woi, Shikamaru. Kau akan membawanya kemana?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" sahut Shikamaru tegas. Neji akhirnya menyerah dan mengekori kedua di belakang.

.

.

.

Sai hanya menatap datar ketiga pemuda di depannya saat ini. Shikamaru membawanya ke ruang kesehatan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Jadi, kau menyeretku kesini hanya untuk mengenalkanku pada dia?" tanya Sai seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya. Sai sadar jika Sasuke mengamatinya dengan cermat, tatapan Sasuke sangat menusuk dan itu sedikit membuatnya merasa terganggu.

"Sasuke, apa kau menyimpan foto Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke berupa gumaman tidak jelas.

"Boleh aku pinjam?" Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit memaksa. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Kata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, membuka dan mencari foto lama Naruto yang masih disimpannya hingga saat ini.

"Apa dia yang kau lihat tadi?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sai seraya menyodorkan ponsel milik Sasuke yang menampilkan foto lama Naruto.

Sai mengernyit dalam, menatap foto itu lama. "Kurasa mereka orang yang sama." Ujarnya sedikit ragu.

Sasuke melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur, menerjang dan mencengkram kerah kemeja milik Sai. "Jangan main-main!" desisnya. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, hidungnya kembang-kempis, pemuda itu marah, sangat marah.

"Sasuke, tenang!" Shikamaru berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Sasuke pada kerah kemeja Sai.

Sai tersenyum palsu, menatap tenang Sasuke yang masih terlihat marah. "Kenapa kau begitu marah? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan temanmu." Ujarnya. Sai merapihkan kembali kemeja seragamnya yang kusut karena ulah Sasuke.

"Kau terdengar ragu saat mengenalinya," Neji menimpali.

Sai mengangkat bahu cuek, punggungnya bersandar santai pada tembok di belakangnya. "Foto yang kau tunjukkan padaku memang mirip dengannya. Tapi, siswi yang kulihat tadi lebih dewasa dan dia tidak mengenakan kaca mata."

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin melihatnya di sekolah!" raung Sasuke lagi. Shikamaru dan Neji bahkan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng, takut jika Sasuke lepas kendali dan menyerang Sai lagi.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sai dengan nada yang masih terdengar biasa. "Kulihat dia juga memakai seragam sekolah ini. Itu berarti dia siswi sekolah ini, kan?"

"Tenang, Sas!" pinta Shikamaru. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah bersiap untuk kembali menyerang Sai. Sasuke pasti berpikir jika Sai sedang berbohong saat ini. "Sai, kau tidak mungkin melihat Naruto."

Sai memutar kedua bola matanya, kesabarannya ternyata bisa habis juga. "Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya menantang.

"Karena Naruto koma di rumah sakit," jelas Shikamaru tenang. "Dia sudah koma selama satu minggu."

Sai tertawa terbahak mendengarnya, dia sampai membungkuk menahan sakit pada perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Aku jelas melihatnya tadi, aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Dia bahkan menunjukkan ruang guru padaku. Sungguh, aku tidak gila!" Katanya panjang lebar, membela diri. "Dia tidak mungkin hantu, kan?" tawanya terhenti seketika, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat saat informasi ini mulai masuk dan meresap ke dalam otaknya. "Oh, tidak!" gumamnya sebelum akhirnya pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Keterangan :**

**1. SoundMusic, plesetan dari SoundCloud**

**Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**


End file.
